Blind heart
by Zephyra Lorem Varia
Summary: L'histoire d'un homme déterminé, d'une femme aux airs d'ange et d'un enfant prêt à mourir. Et si l'on rajoutait à tout ça un diable tapi derrière eux ? Oui, ça n'a pas de sens. Mais qui a dit que ça en avait ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Alors comment vous dire... je sais que j'ai déjà plusieurs fics en cours mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher, il fallait que j'écrive sur Corazon ! Dès que j'ai vu ce personnage il est direct devenu mon préféré ^^**

**Petite précision, c'est la première fois que j'écris à la troisième personne du singulier.**

**ATTENTION si vous n'avez pas lu les scans ! Mon histoire sera très différente de ce qui qui se passe dans le manga mais quand même, je ne voudrais pas tout gâcher. Et puis il faut avoir lu les scans, sinon vous n'allez rien y comprendre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Blind heart<em>

Une goutte. Deux gouttes. Et trois gouttes d'eau, puis plus rien. Trois gouttelettes coulaient lentement contre la vitre, elle referma la fenêtre et passa une main dans ses courts cheveux châtains qui se terminaient à ses épaules, sans jamais aller plus loin. Les nuages dans ce ciel sombre étaient témoins de la pluie s'abattant régulièrement les soirs d'été sur cette petite ville. Elle lâcha un soupir.

-Remets-toi vite au travail Ashiya sinon cette bande de vieux va encore te soûler, murmura la brune pour elle-même.

La jeune femme se détourna de la fenêtre et reposa sur le bureau le stéthoscope qui ornait son cou . Elle hésita, main sur la poignée, puis se décida à ouvrir. Les yeux noisette d'Ashiya s'agrandirent un peu plus lorsqu'elle vit ces deux jeunes gens dans la salle d'attente. Un très grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds était assis par terre, en tailleur. Un manteau de plumes noires semblables à celles d'un corbeau couvrait ses épaules, avec en dessous une chemise à cœurs. Il portait des lunettes de soleil cachant la couleur de ses yeux et un grand bonnet noir avec un cœur à la fin des deux ficelles. Une espèce de cicatrice prolongeait sa bouche maquillée de rouge à lèvres noir jusqu'aux extrémités de son beau visage.

Un étrange petit garçon était assis sur la chaise derrière lui. L'enfant portait un bonnet blanc à petites taches marron qui semblait un peu trop grand pour lui, par-dessus ses courts cheveux noirs. Une sinistre plaque blanche prenait une grande partie de son visage et se poursuivait à son cou. De grosses cernes foncées soulignaient le regard fourbe qu'il lançait à la jeune femme, contrastant parfaitement avec le sourire amical du géant par terre. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os, sûrement à cause de l'averse dehors. Le blond se releva… pour retomber aussitôt, face contre terre. Ashiya accourut instinctivement aider cet homme qui lui paraissait encore plus étrange à présent.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Vous êtes blessé ? s'inquiéta la brune tandis qu'il se relevait en riant.

-C'est rien, c'est rien ! ricana le blond.

Le regard du géant se porta aussitôt sur l'enfant derrière, qu'il souleva par sa chemise à manches longues. Le gamin émit un grognement en regardant de travers le blond et Ashiya eut un rire nerveux en face de ces deux énergumènes.

-Ahahaha… entrez donc.

Elle leur tint la porte ouverte et ils pénétrèrent dans son modeste cabinet. La brune remit en place sa longue blouse blanche de médecin et s'assit à son confortable fauteuil de cuir noir. Elle posa son menton sur ses doigts entrelacés par-dessus son bureau quasiment recouvert de dossiers médicaux et boules de papier froissé. Ashiya offrit un aimable sourire à ses deux clients.

-Enchanté, je suis le docteur Ashiya Skynn. Vous êtes là pour l'enfant j'imagine, je peux l'examiner ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix si douce qu'il était impossible de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

-Hum… en fait il n'y a pas besoin de l'examiner, on sait déjà ce que c'est.

-Ah, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce ?

L'enfant serrait fermement le tissu de son bermuda dans ses petits poings et la bouche du blond se tordit un peu.

-Il est atteint du saturnisme.

-Le… le saturnisme ? balbutia la jeune femme, les yeux ronds, comme si elle peinait à y croire.

Elle faillit tomber de son fauteuil mais se reprit vite. Le petit garçon haussa les épaules d'un air ennuyé, on aurait dit qu'il avait vécu cette scène mille fois.

-Laisse tomber Corazon, ça ne guérira jamais ! Et maintenant elle va appeler les secours et nous chasser de l'hôpital, comme tous les autres !

Le dénommé Corazon ignora les dires de l'enfant et eut un pauvre sourire.

-S'il vous plaît docteur Skynn, connaissez-vous le remède au saturnisme ?

-Le saturnisme… depuis quand il l'a ?

-Très longtemps.

-Et il vient d'où au juste ? poursuivit-elle, le visage entièrement crispé.

-Flevance.

Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent un court instant. Elle se gratta la nuque, visiblement assez gênée par la tournure que prenait sa soirée. Le saturnisme, une maladie incurable et contagieuse, c'était bien connu. Le royaume de Flevance en a été la seule et unique victime et aucuns survivants. Le saturnisme était et reste encore aujourd'hui la pire frayeur de tous les médecins, mais pas de ceux qui savent. Ashiya ne répondit qu'au bout de quelques secondes de silence et d'intense réflexion.

-Je vais être directe avec vous, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand-chose mais commençons par sortir d'ici, vous ne pouvez pas rester là.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? s'empressa de demander Corazon.

-A cause de mes collègues. S'ils voient l'enfant ils vont en faire toute une crise, ce n'est qu'une bande d'imbécile. Même pas fichus de soigner un rhume ces gens-là ! grogna la brune en grinçant des dents.

L'enfant malade paraissait en quelque sorte soulagé, bien qu'il ne le montre pas vraiment tandis que le blond sautillait gaiement dans toute la pièce. Il souleva le garçon par les aisselles et le fit tournoyer avec lui.

-C'est génial Law ! On va pouvoir te guérir !

Ashiya émit un petit ricanement en se levant de son fauteuil, cet homme était définitivement bien étrange.

* * *

><p>Une pluie presque torrentielle s'abattait sur cette petite ville commerciale. Ils avançaient tous les trois sous cette averse, dans les rues complètement vides et faiblement éclairées par quelques vieux lampadaires. Le petit garçon endormi pendait mollement au bout du bras de Corazon, qui ne le tenait que par le col de sa chemise. La brune se retourna vers lui, les cheveux trempés et la mine colérique.<p>

-Mais pourquoi vous le prenez comme ça ?

-Je hais les gosses…

-Laissez-moi le porter si ça vous dérange tant que ça.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête singulier et Ashiya prit le garçon dans ses bras. Elle posa sa petite tête mouillée contre sa poitrine avec douceur, sous le regard surpris du blond.

-Vous aimez les enfants ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, et je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi vous les détestez. Sa maladie le rend plus fragile et bien que cet enfant ne le montre pas, il souffre constamment.

Corazon ne répondit rien, préférant peut-être le silence à la parole. Ils poursuivirent leur route sous la pluie, jusqu'à tomber sur une petite maison un peu à l'écart des autres. La jeune femme sortit une clé de sa blouse de médecin et ouvrit la porte, en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle alluma la lumière et entra dans la petite pièce, suivie de près par Corazon qui trébucha à l'entrée et s'étala de tout son long.

-Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?!

-Non, je suis juste maladroit de nature en fait.

-Hé bien évitez de tomber comme ça s'il vous plaît, j'ai eu vraiment peur pour vous ! le sermonna la brune.

Il gratta machinalement sa joue pâle, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à ses petites maladresses habituelles, c'est bien la première à s'inquiéter pour lui. Et elle ne le connaît même pas.

L'endroit n'était pas très riche ni luxueux, bien qu'elle travaille dans la médecine. Il y avait seulement une petite cuisine dans le coin, une table à manger et un salon comportant un canapé et deux fauteuils au rez-de-chaussée. Le tout dans la même pièce. La chambre et la salle de bain étaient à l'étage. La brune déposa l'enfant dans ses bras sur le canapé et lui posa une petite couverture sur le corps. Elle emmena silencieusement le blond à l'étage et le fit entrer dans une minuscule chambre. Corazon trébucha encore. Il emmena involontairement la jeune femme dans sa chute et elle tomba sur son torse. Ashiya mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle était allongée sur quelqu'un et se releva en vitesse.

-Heuu… vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du blond.

Elle se mit à l'inspecter sous tous les angles, s'approchant toujours un peu plus tandis que Corazon paniquait intérieurement. Il se mit à ricaner nerveusement.

-Hahaha ! Pas la peine de chercher, je n'ai vraiment rien mademoiselle Skynn !

-Oh, tant mieux. Et appelez-moi Ashiya, c'est déjà moins formel, lui assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui le fit fondre sur place.

-Heuu… Et moi… j-je suis Corazon.

-Corazon ? C'est bizarre comme nom…

Le géant ne répondit rien, entortillant autour de son doigt la petite ficelle de son bonnet noir. Ashiya se laissa tomber mollement sur le petit lit aux draps gris. Elle leva vers le blond un faible sourire.

-Je me suis dépêchée de vous ramener ici monsieur Corazon mais c'est uniquement pour l'enfant. Ma gentillesse a des limites, je ne peux pas héberger des gens dont je ne connais rien.

-Oui je comprends tout à fait mais... c'est déjà énormément.

Son rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce.

-Mais de quoi vous parlez enfin ?

-Tous les hôpitaux nous ont chassés. Toujours en criant que le petit Law était un monstre… qu'il fallait le tuer avant qu'il ne contamine tout le monde.

-Ces gens sont cons n'est-ce pas ?

Corazon retira ses lunettes de soleil et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Il y avait un détail dont il ne s'était même rendu compte tellement il était heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un médecin qui ne repousse pas le petit garçon. Elle n'avait pas crié. Elle n'avait pas appelé le Gouvernement. Elle les avait ramenés chez elle. Comme si tout ça lui paraissait normal. Et évident.

-La maladie de Law ne vous fait pas peur ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je peux vous raconter une histoire monsieur Corazon ? C'est quelque chose d'un peu spécial.

-Allez-y.

Le géant manqua de peu de trébucher une énième et plia ses longues jambes pour s'asseoir près de la brune. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit.

-C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon. Il était très heureux en apprenant que sa grande sœur avait enfin trouvé un hôpital où elle pourrait travailler à sa manière. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où ce petit garçon est tombé malade. Il faisait partie des tout premiers à avoir le saturnisme. Dès que sa grande sœur a été mise au courant de ce qui se tramait à Flevance, elle a tout fait pour trouver le remède au saturnisme et sauver ce qu'il restait de sa famille. Mais ce n'était pas ça que son petit frère voulait. Il voulait juste qu'elle soit là le jour de sa mort, mais elle n'y était pas. Et elle s'en est voulue. Mais pour lui, sa grande sœur a juré que si un jour, un survivant de cette tragédie apparaissait devant elle, elle le sauverait quoi que ça puisse lui coûter.

-C'était votre petit frère ?

Elle hocha la tête, un vide immense dans ses yeux noisette.

-Je suis désolé, chuchota Corazon.

-Il n'y a pas à l'être, je suis la seule responsable. Laissez-moi aider ce garçon, Law.

La brune se releva, imitée par le géant. Lorsqu'il se dressait sur ses grandes jambes, elle paraissait plutôt petite alors qu'elle ne l'était pas pourtant. Ashiya partit près de la porte, main sur la poignée.

-Bonne nuit monsieur Corazon. Reposez-vous bien !

-Oh… bonne nuit mademoiselle Skynn, murmura le blond d'une toute petite voix en regardant ailleurs, comme un gamin.

-Ashiya s'il vous plaît !

-Ashiya-san, répéta-t-il.

Elle lui lança un grand sourire et ferma doucement la porte derrière elle. Le géant soupira en haussant les épaules, comme pour relâcher la pression. Dès qu'il parlait avec cette femme il avait l'impression de bafouiller et raconter n'importe quoi. Il espérait intérieurement qu'elle ne l'avait pas pris pour un imbécile. Le blond retira son manteau de plumes noires et sa chemise à cœurs, qu'il posa sur la chaise. D'étranges cicatrices recouvraient son grand dos et ses bras musclés. Corazon essaya de s'allonger sur le petit lit mais la moitié de ses jambes dépassaient. Il se recroquevilla alors et laissa ses paupières se fermer d'elles-mêmes. Quand il se réveillera demain, l'enfant sera toujours en vie. On aura trouvé un remède. Et elle lui lancera sûrement ce même sourire que personne ne lui avait jamais fait auparavant.

Tout ça, même si ce n'était qu'un rêve.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre !<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à mettre un petit commentaire si vous pensez que je devrais continuer cette histoire ^^ (ou pas)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément. ****Donc, comme vous avez pu le voir, cette fic est inspiré des événements du manga mais ce n'est pas DU TOUT la même chose ! J'ai inventé des tonnes de trucs et vous le verrez dans ce chapitre.**

**Lilit : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que mon OC continuera de te plaire :)**

**AryaHazz : Moi aussi j'adore Corazon et Law, ils sont trop chou tous les deux ! Merci pour ta review ;)**

**Elicassidy : Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas répondre à tes questions alors suspens, suspens... Mais vu que Doflamingo sera de la partie, tu devines un peu la grosse galère qui va leur tomber dessus.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Blind heart, chapitre 2<em>

Elle ouvrit tout doucement la porte, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller trop brusquement son invité. Ses pieds nus ne faisaient pas le moindre bruit, elle s'approcha lentement de l'homme endormi. Ses jambes dépassaient complètement du lit. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur sa bouche, comme une petite fille, pour retenir son envie de se moquer. La brune se calma et observa un peu le beau visage du géant. Malgré cette marque sombre de par et d'autre de ses lèvres et ce tatouage sous l'œil, il était magnifique à regarder. Ses yeux bleus restaient fermés, tandis que son torse nu se soulevait à un rythme régulier. Elle eut un faible sourire et se décida enfin à le réveiller, bien qu'elle aurait préféré l'admirer encore un peu.

-Monsieur Corazon ? C'est déjà le matin… chuchota-t-elle en secouant un peu son épaule.

Il ouvrit lentement deux jolis yeux bleus et se redressa tout en étirant ses bras parsemés de cicatrices. Le blond enfila en vitesse sa chemise parsemée de petits cœurs, sous l'œil curieux de la jeune femme, qui avait l'habitude de voir des hommes dénudés. Un petit rire discret s'échappa des lèvres de la doctoresse.

-Heuu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Attendez, laissez-moi faire.

Elle s'approcha du blond d'une démarche féline et posa ses mains sur son torse. Corazon ne parvint plus à réfléchir, il saisit délicatement les fins poignets de la jeune femme et les relâcha aussitôt, en sentant son visage commencer à se réchauffer.

-Votre chemise, lança la brune en voyant la tête qu'il faisait.

Il baissa lentement ses yeux bleus vers sa chemise et remarqua qu'effectivement, il l'avait peut-être mise un peut trop vite. Tous les boutons étaient faits en vrac, celui du bas avec un du milieu et vice-versa. Elle ria encore et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, puis refit le tout correctement.

-Je vous ai surpris ? demanda-t-elle avec un franc sourire.

-Un peu oui…

-Vous êtes vraiment drôle monsieur Corazon, avoua la petite brune.

Le blond lui répondit par un faible sourire, ne sachant pas du tout quoi lui dire.

-Je vous ai préparé un petit-déjeuner en bas. Est-ce que vous aimez le café ? J'en ai fais au cas où.

-Oh… merci beaucoup, marmonna-t-il sans la regarder dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est rien, pas le peine de me remercier !

Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers de bois, suivie de près par Corazon qui avait beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard de cette femme. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant le canapé où dormait paisiblement un petit garçon, il manqua de peu de se cogner contre elle. La brune se retourna vers lui avec un mignon sourire.

-Il avait l'air un peu fatigué alors je l'ai laissé dormir, chuchota-t-elle.

Comme une réponse à la petite brune, l'enfant bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et frotta ses paupières à l'aide de ses petites mains. Il lança ensuite un regard noir à la doctoresse.

-Corazon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait chez cette femme ?

-Hé sois plus poli ! Ashiya-san va guérir ta maladie Law alors ne le regarde pas comme ça ! rétorqua le blond en donnant une petite tape derrière la tête du gamin.

-Elle fera rien du tout ! Y a pas de remède et si ça se trouve elle ment ! Je vais mourir de toute façon !

Alors que Corazon, très en colère, s'apprêtait à engueuler le petit garçon. La brune s'interposa entre eux et se tourna vers Law.

-Je comprends parfaitement que tu ne puisses pas me faire confiance mais tu as tes raisons, et j'ai les miennes.

L'enfant se tut.

Bon… et si on allait tous manger hein ? Vous devez être épuisés, il faut que vous mangiez un peu et surtout toi Law, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le gamin grogna mais suivit les deux adultes vers la table remplie de pâtisserie et gâteaux secs. Corazon et Law s'assirent tous les deux mais n'osèrent pas toucher à quoique ce soit par politesse, malgré leurs estomacs qui criaient famine. La doctoresse soupira bruyamment.

-Servez-vous, ce n'est pas empoisonné ! plaisanta-t-elle pour les décontracter un peu.

Elle amena une tasse de café à Corazon qui, dès la première gorgée, recracha tout sur la table.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'était trop chaud ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en donnant une serviette au blond.

Il se mit à rire et le petit garçon soupira devant ces habitudes maladroites.

-Désolé Ashiya-san, je n'ai pas fais attention. Ahahaha !

-Ne riez pas, vous auriez pu vous brûler !

Son rire disparut lentement, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait autant et pour un inconnu qui plus est. Tout le monde se fichait pas mal qu'il tombe ou se brûle, mais pas elle. La jeune femme nettoya avec une éponge la petite flaque de café sur la table, avant de se tourner vers le gamin qui gratouillait son bonnet tacheté. Elle lui lança un grand sourire, auquel il répondit par une expression meurtrière. La pauvre doctoresse déglutit et lui ramena une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il regarda comme si c'était une infection. Corazon, qui observait discrètement le garçon, lui redonna encore une tape derrière la tête. Ashiya s'assit avec eux, et posa ses coudes sur la table.

-Tu n'aimes pas ça Law ? Je peux te ramener autre chose si tu veux.

-Nan c'est bon… je vais le boire.

L'enfant céda devant le sourire angélique de la doctoresse et but quelques gorgées de son chocolat chaud, qu'il trouvait délicieux à vrai dire. Il prit alors quelques biscuits et les plongea dedans un à un avant de tous les croquer avec appétit, tandis que Corazon finissait tranquillement son café. Le blond évitait soigneusement le regard de la brune en face de lui. Dès que ses yeux croisaient les siens, il se perdait. Les doigts féminins saisirent délicatement une chocolatine et il ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard cette belle main, jusqu'à ces petites lèvres pulpeuses. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque Ashiya mordit dans le pain chocolaté.

-Monsieur Corazon ? Vous allez bien ?

Il sursauta.

-Heu… oui, oui ! Je vais tr-très bien ! bégaya le blond.

-Je vous voyais un peu perdu. Quand vous aurez fini de manger, rejoignez-moi au sous-sol. Mon laboratoire y est.

Elle leur indiqua un escalier juste à côté de celui qui menait à l'étage avant de descendre et les laisser finir leur repas. Le blond se tourna vers l'enfant à sa gauche.

-T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Oui. J'ai senti quelque chose de doux hier soir… Mais ce n'était pas cette femme hein ?

Il ne répondit rien, ne connaissant pas non plus la réponse à cette question Il ne savait absolument pas où est-ce qu'elle avait passé la nuit mais ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'elle ait veillé sur le petit Law. Après tout, elle aimait les enfants elle. Corazon posa la tasse vide sur la table et avala un dernier biscuit sec avant de se lever. Il attrapa le gamin par le col de sa chemise et le souleva de sa chaise, alors qu'il était encore en train de manger. Le blond descendit l'escalier et tomba sur un bien étrange sous-sol.

De gros dossiers et feuilles volantes jonchaient le sol assez poussiéreux. Une petite bibliothèque pleine à craquer de livres de médecine et autres thèmes prenait une grande partie du mur gauche. Une grande machine grise en plein centre, d'où sortait une montagne de fils, attira l'attention de Law. Cet appareil était relié, par un grand tube transparent qui se divisait ensuite à des espèces de bocaux remplis de liquides de différentes couleurs. La doctoresse était assise sur une chaise roulante, en face d'un bureau gris où s'entassait des piles de feuilles. Elle avait déjà revêtis cette longue blouse blanche et sur son nez, des petites lunettes à fines branches. Sa main ébouriffa un peu ses courts cheveux châtain tandis qu'elle était plongée dans son expérience. Dans chacune de ses mains, un flacon empli d'une substance pourpre. Son regard penchait d'un, jusqu'à l'autre.

-Mademoiselle Ashiya ?

-Aaah !

La brune sursauta. Ses flacons faillirent se renverser mais le petit garçon les rattrapa à temps et les lui rendit. Elle émit un long soupir de soulagement et rangea ses précieux flacons dans un petit coffre.

-Fiou ! Merci Law, mon laboratoire serait parti en fumée si tu n'avais pas été là.

-Y a pas de quoi…

Corazon tortillait le fil de son bonnet autour de son doigt, en regardant le sol.

-Pardon Ashiya-san, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre.

-Non ce n'est pas votre faute ! J'étais justement en train de vérifier si mon antidote était toujours en état.

Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent.

-Oui, un antidote, répéta la jeune femme.

-Comment ça ?

-Venez par là, je vais vous expliquer.

Elle emmena ses deux invités près des machines qui avaient éveillé leur curiosité. Le petit garçon tira sur la blouse d'Ashiya pour attirer son attention.

-J'ai déjà vu ce genre d'appareil, ça peut extraire certaines substances des plantes.

-Exact ! Et c'est grâce à ce petit bijou qui m'a bien coûté une fortune que j'ai trouvé un antidote !

Les yeux de Corazon s'écarquillèrent brusquement, il saisit les épaules de la doctoresse.

-Vous avez un antidote au saturnisme ?

-Du calme monsieur Corazon, laissez-moi finir s'il vous plaît.

Le blond se reprit et recula un peu. Elle poursuivit.

-Je vous ai déjà tout raconté hier soir, que j'avais mené des recherches personnelles. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert par moi-même que le saturnisme n'était pas contagieux, alors que le Gouvernement voulait tous nous persuader du contraire. Par chance, j'ai réussi à me procurer des échantillons de céruse mais ce métal avait un taux de toxicité tellement faible qu'il était impossible d'en tirer quoique ce soit. Alors… je suis allée aux frontières de Flevance avec l'aide de quelques amis. Je n'aurai jamais réussi sans eux... mais ils y sont morts.

Corazon mordit un peu sa lèvre inférieure. Elle marqua une pause, se souvenant du véritable désastre qu'elle y avait trouvé. Et des gens qu'elle avait perdu dans ce long périple.

-Les cadavres avaient tous été brûlés mais par miracle, j'en ai retrouvé un encore en état et y ai fait quelques prélèvements sanguins. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu les résultats que j'attendais. Tu as vécu à Flevance Law alors à ton avis, pourquoi la céruse était si belle à vos yeux ?

-On pouvait tout fabriquer avec, même du cosmétique. La ville… était devenue entièrement blanche.

-Oui, aussi blanche que la neige. Mais connais-tu beaucoup de métaux aussi blancs que la céruse ?

L'enfant hésita un court instant, comprenant ou elle voulait en venir.

-Non.

-Tout à fait Law ! Et c'est justement ça qui m'a mise la puce à l'oreille parce que, comme par hasard, les gens atteints du saturnisme commencent à avoir des plaques blanches sur la peau au bout d'un certain temps.

Le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de poser une petite main sur cette partie de son visage, celle qui témoignait sa maladie mortelle.

-Un métal blanc, des plaques blanches… J'en suis venu à la conclusion que la toxine contenue dans la céruse était le réel problème. C'est cette toxine venant de je ne sais où qui donne cette couleur blanche au métal car à la base, je suis persuadée qu'il n'y avait jamais eu une telle chose dans le sol de Flevance, c'était une ville comme les autres. Le sol a sûrement été infecté par je ne sais quoi… ou alors une réaction chimique naturelle. Et tout le monde a cru que c'était un métal précieux mais en réalité, ce n'était qu'un poison mortel enterré profondément.

La bouche de l'enfant se tordit. Il rabaissa son bonnet tacheté sur son visage et Ashiya mordit sa lèvre inférieure, se rendant compte que parler de la tragédie de Flevance devant ce garçon n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Voyant l'ambiance se dégrader lentement, Corazon se mit à faire des grimaces au gamin.

-Hé ! Regarde-moi Law ! Bouuuuh ! cria-t-il en se défigurant.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ces bêtises. Ce fut comme un rayon de soleil pour les deux adultes lorsque le petit garçon, qui commençait à se renfermer sur lui-même, esquissa un faible sourire.

-Wah ! Tu es tellement mignon quand tu souris Law ! s'écria la jeune femme en prenant le gamin sur ses genoux.

-Hum… merci…

-Ahaha ! De rien !

Ashiya fit un clin d'œil complice au garçon avant de faire tourner sa chaise vers le géant, qui s'était assis par terre.

-Bref, revenons-en au sujet principal ! Ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure n'était qu'une hypothèse, je n'ai malheureusement jamais réussi à le prouver mais je suis persuadée que c'est ça. Donc, en me basant sur ce que je pensais être la source du problème, j'ai trouvé une plante extrêmement rare qui ne poussait qu'aux alentours de la cité blanche. Le plus alarmant, c'était que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant une plante aussi toxique. A première vue, on ne pouvait rien en faire à part du poison mais ça me semblait trop simple. Alors j'ai cherché sous tous les angles ce qui pouvait bien se cacher derrière cette plante. Et j'ai trouvé son secret !

L'enfant sur ses genoux était complètement absorbé par son histoire, il la regardait de ses grands yeux sombres, sans en perdre une miette. La brune devina ainsi que Law était très intéressé par la médecine, elle garderait ça dans un coin de sa mémoire. Voyant le désir de connaître la suite dans le regard de ses invités, elle poursuivit, en pointant du doigt la bibliothèque, ou plus précisément ce qu'il s'y trouvait à part des livres. Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient même pas vue en entrant, cette grande plante épineuse sous un globe de verre. Sa longue tige blanche était couverte de pics contenant un poison mortel et ses feuilles rouge sang se déployaient tels des pétales et se collaient aux parois transparentes, comme une menace.

-C'est une dragnelia. La dernière qu'il me reste du moins. J'en avais ramené sept à la base mais en garder autant près de moi devenait dangereux alors j'ai brûlé les autres.

-Dragnelia ? Je l'ai vue dans un livre… elle est très rare mais ne sert à rien, marmonna le petit Law.

-Oui, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde pensait. La dragnelia absorbe tous les types de gaz sauf l'oxygène que nous respirons, c'est ce qui la rend si toxique mais elle ne poussait que dans le sol de la cité blanche, parce qu'il y avait ce métal juste en dessous. J'ai donc supposé que ces plantes avaient besoin de ce métal pour survivre, et elles s'en sont tellement rapprochées qu'elles ont finis par infecter tout le métal de leur poison. Vous voyez cette tige blanche ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le globe en verre. C'est à l'intérieur qu'elle contient tout son poison. Si vous faites une coupe transversale sur la tige, un liquide blanc en sortira et vous mourrez dans moins de cinq minutes. Même chose si vous vous enfoncez une de ses épines, il ne faut vraiment pas jouer avec ces choses-là.

Corazon déglutit difficilement. Le ton de la doctoresse rendait le tout si effrayant qu'on en viendrait presque à avoir peur de toucher une rose. Elle ricana un peu devant l'expression déconfite du géant et poursuivit.

-Avec mon nouveau matériel que vous voyez là, j'ai réussi à décortiquer ce poison ! Dans les moindres recoins ! Mais je ne peux pas vous dire le temps que ça m'a pris et le nombre de fois où j'ai failli détruire mon labo… Mais le principal est là ! J'ai transformé cette toxine blanche en antidote !

-Comment vous avez fait ça ?! C'est impossible ! cria le petit garçon.

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi Law, mais la médecine est pleine de mystères. La machine que tu vois là a réussi par je ne sais quel miracle à extraire des composantes de la toxine. Ou plus précisément les parties qui n'étaient pas toxiques, et maîtrisaient la toxine.

Le blond se tenait la tête entre les mains, incapable de croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'y connaissait rien en médecine certes, mais il faisait de son mieux pour comprendre. L'enfant descendit des genoux de la jeune femme et lui lança un regard noir.

-Mon père a échoué… alors pourquoi vous ?!

-Law, je t'ai dis que j'avais mes raison tout à l'heure. Ton père voulait sauver ta famille, et moi je voulais sauver mon frère. J'ai bien trouvé l'antidote mais crois-tu qu'il soit opérationnel ? Ce serait trop beau pitié ! J'aurais pu sauver tout un royaume tu te rends compte ? Mais le monde n'est pas comme ça et après ce que tu as traversé, tu devrais le savoir. Cet antidote… ne fonctionne pas dans tous les cas.

-Expliquez-vous !

Le gamin avait les poings serrés de colère, tandis que Corazon cherchait en vain à comprendre qu'elle voulait dire. Ashiya émit un faible soupir et enfila des gants blancs de chirurgie, avant de saisir ce globe de verre dans la bibliothèque. Elle le posa délicatement sur son bureau avant de se tourner vers l'enfant.

-Je sais ce que tu as enduré Law, mais j'ai une promesse à tenir. Ecoute bien, si tu veux vivre il faudra que tu me fasses confiance.

-Vous venez de dire que l'antidote n'était pas opérationnel, donc vous ne pouvez rien faire au final !

-J'ai dis qu'il ne fonctionnait pas toujours. Je l'ai testé petit, et tout dépendra de ta volonté. Si tu es prêt à vivre peu importe les conséquences,il te sauvera. Mais dans le cas contraire… tu vas succomber.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Elle avait été directe, mais il le fallait. Corazon posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du gamin.

-Je t'avais bien dis qu'elle te sauverait ! Tu vas vivre Law !

Le garçon était toujours paralysé, il ne pouvait pas lâcher du regard les deux yeux noisette. Elle paraissait bien gentille et douce mais en réalité, elle était implacable. Si elle a décidé de le guérir, alors elle le ferait. Corazon se releva avec un grand sourire.

-Alors ? Vous le commencez quand son traitement ? s'empressa-t-il demander, les yeux pétillants.

-Tout de suite. Je vais devoir prélever un peu de son sang pour commencer les analyses. Viens t'asseoir Law.

L'enfant obéit et s'assit sur la petite chaise que Ashiya venait de lui ramener. Elle remonta un peu ses fines lunettes et sortit une seringue propre et stérilisée de son tiroir. Law plaça lentement son bras sur le bureau. Corazon eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Haha ! N'aie pas peur Law ! N'aie pas peur hein…

-C'est toi qui a peur.

Le géant ne répondit rien et préféra se tourner, les mains tremblantes. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la doctoresse.

-Monsieur Corazon, ce n'est pas vous qui allez vous faire piquer.

-Je sais, je sais…

Elle ricana encore devant l'étrange personnage et reprit son sérieux. Ashiya fit entrer lentement sa seringue dans le bras du garçon, qui resta aussi stoïque et impassible qu'un arbre. Le tube en plastique dans la seringue se remplit de sang et elle la retira avec un faible sourire.

-Et voilà !

Elle donna un bout de coton au gamin et il l'appuya sur le petit trou dans son bras pour empêcher que le sang dans la veine continue de couler. La brune rangea le petit tube chaud dans le même coffre que tout à l'heure et eut un faible sourire en coin.

-Monsieur Corazon, vous pouvez vous retourner. C'est fini.

-Hein ? Ah… Tu vois Law, je t'avais dis de ne pas avoir peur ! Hahaha !

Le petit garçon lui lança un regard à faire froid dans le dos et il déglutit avant de se tourner vers la doctoresse, qui rangeait les feuilles sur son bureau dans divers tiroirs.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle Skynn. Hier j'ai complètement oublié de vous remercier, pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

-Mais pourquoi toujours « mademoiselle Skynn » ? C'est Ashiya bordel ! Ne commencez pas à parler comme mes ratés de collègues ou je vais m'énerver !

Il hocha discrètement la tête, c'était assez inattendu de la voir réagir comme ça. Même le gamin avait arqué un sourcil devant ce petit excès de colère, elle ne devait vraiment les porter dans son cœur ses collègues de travail. Tout à coup, la sonnette de la maison retentit. On put voir une petite goutte de sueur couler derrière la nuque d'Ashiya.

-Vous n'allez pas ouvrir ? osa demander Corazon.

-Si, si… Restez là.

Elle remonta l'escalier et les laissa seuls dans son laboratoire. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, un grand roux lui sauta dessus. Il portait la même blouse qu'elle, par-dessus une chemise noire très à la mode. Ses cheveux orange foncé, voir presque rouge, étaient tout bouclés et s'accordaient parfaitement avec le vert forêt de ses yeux. Les petites lunettes sur son nez fin et droit lui donnaient un air intelligent, qui contrastait avec son sourire d'imbécile. La brune le repoussa violemment.

-Aymeric ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Hé bien hier soir tu n'étais pas à ton cabinet et tu vois, c'est pas dans tes habitudes de déserter l'hôpital sans prévenir alors j'étais venu te voir ! Waouh ! Tu es tellement belle aujourd'hui Ashiya-chan !

Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras et la doctoresse, vraiment pas d'humeur, lui colla une bonne gifle. Le rouquin lui lança un regard de chien battu, en tenant d'une main sa joue un peu gonflée.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça ! C'est pas comme si t'avais un petit ami quoi…

-Rien à foutre ! Tu sors de chez moi !

-Hé ?! Mais d'habitude tu m'offres un café Ashiya-chan !

La jolie bouche de la brune se déforma en une grimace colérique, jamais elle ne lui avait offert de café.

-Dégage j'ai dis !

Elle le jeta dehors comme un indésirable et ferma la porte à clé avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Mais quel pot de colle ce type… Aaaah !

-Ashiya-chan !

Le rouquin, personne ne saurait expliquer comment, était toujours là. La doctoresse faillit tomber par terre sous le choc, croyant à de la sorcellerie, tandis que son collègue la serrait joyeusement contre son torse. Dans le laboratoire au sous-sol, Corazon et Law commençaient à se poser des questions en entendant tous ces cris. Le blond fit signe à l'enfant qu'il allait voir ce que c'était et monta au rez-de-chaussée. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant la jeune femme si proche de cet étrange rouquin. Instinctivement, lorsqu'elle vit que Corazon les regardait, elle repoussa de toutes ses forces la sangsue qui s'accrochait fermement à elle. Le sourire angélique du roux s'effaça lentement pour se transformer en une expression meurtrière qui choqua profondément la doctoresse, habituée à le voir seulement comme un imbécile.

-C'est qui ce mec Ashiya ? lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Un long soupir agacé s'échappa de ses petites lèvres.

-Corazon, je te présente Aymeric. Et Aymeric, voici Corazon.

-Corazon ?! Ahaha ! C'est même pas un nom ça !

Le blond grogna, tandis qu'Aymeric lui lançait un regard de défi.

-Mais depuis tu ramènes ce genre de type chez toi ? Regarde sa tête, il est trop bizarre ! se moqua le roux en pointant du doigt la cicatrice et le tatouage sous l'œil droit de Corazon.

-La ferme ! Allez, rentre chez toi !

-Pff… Je voulais juste te dire que les vieux ont passé leur journée à te critiquer, juste parce que t'es partie plus tôt pour une fois.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules d'un geste nonchalant.

-Qu'ils disent ce qui leur fait plaisir, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Moi je fais mon boulot et c'est pas à eux de la ramener ! Pars maintenant, je suis épuisée.

-Nan j'ai pas envie ! protesta le rouquin avec une petite moue d'enfant.

Corazon, qui était bien plus grand que Aymeric, s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant.

-Elle t'as dis de dégager.

-Ouais et alors ? Pourquoi tu le laisses un mec pareil rester chez toi Ashiya ?! cria-t-il en se tournant vers la brune.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Corazon ouvrit la porte et donna un grand coup de pied dans le dos du rouquin, qui se retrouva le cul par terre. Il referma la porte à doubles tours et lança un regard sévère à la doctoresse.

-Mais vous êtes pas malade d'ouvrir la porte à un gars comme lui ?! C'est un psychopathe ! la sermonna-t-il comme si c'était une enfant.

Le prenant par surprise, Ashiya émit un petit rire timide avant de lui lancer un sourire d'ange.

-Merci beaucoup monsieur Corazon, désolé s'il vous a offensé.

Il enroula la ficelle du bonnet autour de son doigt en regardant ailleurs, comme s'il était un peu embarrassé par ses remerciements.

-Nan, c'est bon… murmura-t-il.

Les yeux noisette de la brune s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

-Oh non ! Je ne vous ai même pas demandé si le petit-déjeuner vous avait plu ! Je tenais vraiment à vous faire plaisir en fait…

-Hein ? Quoi ? sortit le blond, qui n'avait en réalité pas suivi le moindre mot de ce qu'elle racontait.

-J'ai toujours admiré les gens comme vous en fait. Vous n'imaginez même pas le nombre de problèmes que vous auriez pu avoir en gardant le petit Law avec vous, et pourtant, vous ne l'avez pas laissé tomber. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien monsieur Corazon.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça…

Elle lui lança un sourire attendrissant.

-Et si on retournait en bas ? Je ne voudrais que le petit se fasse mal avec mon matériel… je laisse souvent traîner des scalpels vous voyez, plaisanta la brune.

Les commissures des lèvres noires de Corazon se redressèrent en un grand sourire. Ils redescendirent au laboratoire. Le petit garçon était en train de fixer la grande plante enfermée sous le globe de verre, comme si elle allait s'enfuir dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. La doctoresse se rassit à sa place et demanda à l'enfant de venir sur la petite chaise en bois face à elle.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il une fois assis confortablement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te referais pas de piqûres pour l'instant. Tu as bien dormi hier soir ?

-Assez…

-Bien ! Il faut que tu sois en forme pour la semaine qui va suivre ! Là j'aimerais seulement que tu avales ce petit médicament. Tu veux bien le faire ?

La voix d'Ashiya était si rassurante que n'importe qui aurait accepté sans poser de questions, mais le petit garçon n'était pas comme ça. Elle sortit de sa blouse blanche une petite boîte cartonnée bleue et rouge. La boîte contenait des dizaines de pilules noires, une couleur inhabituelle pour des médicaments. Law lui lança un regard méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Corazon à la place de l'enfant.

-Vraiment navrée mais si je le dis, il va refuser. N'est-ce pas Law ?

Elle lança un sourire malicieux au garçon, qui croisa les bras, résigné. Le gamin grogna sur sa chaise et se tourna vers le grand blond.

-Corazon ! On ne peut pas faire confiance à cette femme !

-Bien dit mon petit Law ! ricana-t-elle. Evidemment que tu ne peux pas avoir confiance, tu ne sais rien de moi, alors ça me paraît logique.

Ashiya croisa ses jambes telle une femme pleine d'assurance, avec un faible sourire pour le géant.

-Posez-moi toutes les questions que vous voudrez, j'y répondrais avec plaisir.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Ce serait plutôt à nous de répondre à vos questions je crois, rétorqua Corazon.

-J'y tiens, j'y tiens… vas-y Law.

Le petit garçon se leva brusquement, la chaise bascula un peu arrière avant de se stabiliser. Une colère inexplicable dansait dans les yeux de l'enfant.

-Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

-Ashiya Skynn. Médecin à l'hôpital de Hurly.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et poursuivit.

-Pourquoi vous tenez tant à me sauver ? Ce n'est pas parce que Corazon vous l'a demandé n'est-ce pas ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, j'ai une promesse à tenir… pour mon frère. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

-Oui.

-Et tu vas avaler ce médicament ?

-Non.

La brune laissa échapper un long soupir, sa tête bascula en arrière.

-Bon… je vais aller faire le déjeuner. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir petit, c'est ce que je ferais à ta place.

Elle remonta l'escalier et s'en alla, dans un silence pesant. Corazon lança un regard suspicieux au petit garçon.

-T'étais vraiment obligé de faire ça Law ? C'était pas gentil !

-Tu l'as vu non ? Elle est toujours en train de sourire et prendre soin des autres, c'est bizarre !

-Dis pas des trucs pareils ! Elle va guérir ta maladie et accepte en plus de nous héberger, sois poli avec elle au moins !

L'enfant ne répondit rien. Corazon le laissa donc dans le sous-sol et emprunta le même chemin que la doctoresse. Il chercha du regard la jeune femme. Elle était en train de sortir une grande poêle noire d'un petit meuble de rangement en hauteur. Le blond, toujours aussi maladroit, ne fit même pas attention et se prit involontairement la poêle dans la tête. Ashiya arqua un sourcil curieux en le voyant se tenir son nez douloureux, elle ne l'avait même pas senti se faire percuter par l'ustensile de cuisine dans sa main gauche.

-Monsieur Corazon ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Chi cogné contre la poêle, marmonna le géant d'une toute petite voix.

Elle ria un peu et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-C'est fou ce que vous pouvez être maladroit…

La brune retira doucement la grande main et examina le visage du blond. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le tatouage noir sous son œil, puis sur la cicatrice de part et d'autre de ses lèvres. Il la regardait lui aussi. Sa petite bouche, son regard doux et apaisant… elle n'inspirait que la sérénité et l'innocence. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas connu lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. La doctoresse posa une main sur sa joue et il sursauta.

-C'est bon, vous n'avez rien du tout monsieur Corazon.

-Hé ? Ahahaha ! J'avais mal pourtant !

-Ah bon ? Dans ce cas il fallait me demander de vous faire une petite prise de sang, ce serait avec plaisir.

Le sourire béat du blond se décomposa littéralement, tandis que ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il lança un pauvre sourire à la jeune femme.

-Mais j-je vais super bien ! Et je n'ai même plus mal au nez !

La brune eut un éclat de rire et pointa du doigt la drôle d'expression sur le visage du géant.

-Vous êtes tellement bizarre monsieur Corazon !

-Oh… euh… je prends ça comme un compliment, murmura-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Elle se releva, et posa une main délicate sur l'épaule du blond.

-Vous voulez faire le déjeuner avec moi ?

-Je ne sais pas cuisiner, pardon.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je peux vous apprendre si vous le désirez !

Ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête vigoureux et partit en vitesse la rejoindre derrière les fourneaux. A plusieurs reprises, il faillit tout gâcher à cause de ses petites maladresses habituelles mais par chance, elle était là pour rattraper ses bêtises. Le blond eut un pincement au cœur en constatant qu'au final, elle avait tout fait seule.

-Pardon Ashiya-san, je n'ai fais que vous embêter… s'excusa-t-il, avec encore un petit morceau de chocolat sur la joue.

Un doigt féminin vint lui retirer le bout chocolaté avec un sourire attendrissant.

-Moi je suis beaucoup amusée ! Et puis, vous ne vous pas trop mal débrouillé je trouve.

-Merci.

-A part avec le chocolat, rajouta-t-elle, ça c'était un véritable carnage !

Il se gratta machinalement la joue avec un sourire désolé et elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine généreuse. Les deux adultes partirent soudainement dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Juste derrière eux, des plans de travail tout enfarinés et dégoulinants de chocolat fondu.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce deuxième chapitre :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Je suis très heureuse de voir que le précédent chapitre vous a plu :)**

**Elicassidy : Moi ? Cruelle ? Mais pas du tout voyons ! Et si ça peut te faire plaisir, je pense que ce chapitre répondra déjà à quelques unes des questions que tu te poses. Ah et je ne sais pas trop si je suivrais la trame du manga, ça dépend ^^**

**Lola : Merci pour la review ! J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ton message x) **

**Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Blind heart, chapitre 3<em>

Une légère odeur de nourriture flottait dans la pièce. Tandis que l'hôpital se vidait peu à peu de ses visiteurs occasionnels, les médecins et infirmiers prenaient chacun leur pause déjeuner. Une petite brune pénétra dans la cafétéria des employés. Elle préféra s'asseoir à la même table que les jeunes infirmières plutôt qu'avec les autres médecins, qu'elle haïssait profondément. Elle sortit de sa sacoche de travail une petite boîte verte contenant son repas. La blonde à sa droite l'interpella, une cigarette entre ses dents blanches. Ses longs cheveux bouclés lui tombaient jusqu'au bas des reins et se mariaient à merveille avec son petit uniforme blanc. Oui, cette infirmière paraissait angélique malgré son penchant pour la cigarette mais en réalité, elle devait bien être la femme la plus fourbe de tout l'hôpital. Une vraie petite fouine. Le genre à qui on aimerait planter un couteau dans la main histoire de la faire taire, pour plus de précision.

-Salut Ashiya, comment tu vas ? demanda la blonde avec un sourire mauvais.

-Très bien, c'est gentil de demander.

La doctoresse lui lança un sourire plein de fausseté et ouvrit sa petite boîte. Ses yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant ce petit gâteau en forme de cœur au chocolat, juste à côté de son sandwich. Il l'avait sûrement glissé dans son sac ce matin… Elle le prit entre ses ongles avec un faible sourire.

-Monsieur Corazon, ricana-t-elle en regardant ce petit cœur fait de chocolat.

-C'est qui ce Corazon ?

Ashiya eut un sursaut. Elle rangea son dessert dans la boîte avant de relever un visage froid vers la blonde.

-Une connaissance, répondit très calmement la jeune femme.

-Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas plutôt le type de ce matin ? Tu sais, celui qui t'a accompagné jusqu'à ton cabinet. Aymeric va faire un scandale si il apprend ça…

Sa voix sonnait comme une menace, à laquelle Ashiya refusa de répondre. La brune saisit son sandwich et croqua dedans sans se préoccuper de la commère à sa droite, qui poursuivit ses provocations.

-Bon je sais que tu te fiches pas mal de Aymeric mais si je te disais que le vieux allait te faire transférer ?

Elle faillit s'étouffer.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Fais pas cette tête-là chérie, on savait toutes les deux que ça allait arriver, lança-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse en recrachant un peu de fumée.

-Mais… ça fait des années que je travaille ici ! Il ne peut pas me transférer comme ça enfin !

La blonde examinait minutieusement ses longs ongles vernis de rouge.

-Ne le prends pas mal Ashiya mais je te l'ai déjà dis non ? Fais semblant d'être une femme stupide et mignonne et ils te laisseront faire ton travail.

-Sauf que je ne suis pas comme toi ! J'ai travaillé dur toute ma vie pour en arriver à là !

-Et justement, regarde-toi ma petite. Tout le monde t'envie ici ! Une superbe carrière, un joli minois et des compétences incroyables ! cria-t-elle assez fort pour toute la cafétéria l'entende.

La blonde lui lança un faux sourire et rendit sa voix aussi douce que possible.

-Oups ! Tu crois que j'en ai trop dit Ashiya-chan ?

-Va te faire voir…

Elle rangea son déjeuner dans la sacoche noire et sortit en vitesse de la salle, sous les regards moqueurs que lui jetaient ses satanés collègues. La brune sortit de l'hôpital en grognant des tas d'injures. Elle les haïssait plus que tout au monde, ces gens jaloux des autres alors qu'ils ne foutent absolument rien. Sous prétexte qu'elle n'est pas issue d'un milieu aisé comme eux, qu'elle a dut étudier pour avoir un bon travail, qu'elle dépense son argent dans du matériel plus perfectionné plutôt que pour elle-même, ils se permettent de critiquer. Et ils ne ressentent pas la moindre honte à faire ça. Ashiya sortit une petite clé de longue blouse blanche et ouvrit la porte de sa demeure. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Elle jeta son sac sur le canapé avec un long soupir, avant de sursauter brusquement.

-Bonjour…

Elle se retourna vers le petit garçon et eut un grand sourire.

-Oh c'est toi Law ! Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille.

-Vous ne deviez pas rester à l'hôpital ce midi ?

-Oui je sais, mais je me suis dis que ce ne serait pas poli de vous laisser tout seuls tu ne crois pas ? mentit la jeune femme.

-Comme vous voulez…

L'enfant se mit soudainement à regarder ce qu'il se passait derrière Ashiya. La brune suivit son regard et trouva un grand blond en train de fouiller dans sa sacoche.

-Monsieur Corazon ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ah ! Bonjour Ashiya-san ! la salua le géant avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres noires.

Et il se replongea aussitôt dans ses recherches. Corazon sortit la boîte de plastique vert dans le sac de la brune et l'ouvrit. Il eut alors une grimace un peu déçue.

-Oh… vous n'y avez pas touché.

-Vous parlez du gâteau ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête très lent et mou.

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à moi ce matin monsieur Corazon, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir mais j'ai décidé de manger avec vous deux ce midi.

-Vraiment ? Génial ! J'ai déjà préparé des sandwichs pour moi et Law et devinez quoi ?

-Hm ?

-Je n'ai pas abîmé votre cuisine ! cria-t-il en levant ses bras vers le plafond, comme si c'était un exploit.

Enfin, pour lui ça l'était. La brune ria un peu et il lui tendit sa petite boîte en se grattant la nuque.

-Pourquoi vous riez Ashiya-san ? J'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux…

Elle hocha la tête et lui lança un regard plus qu'attendrissant avant de partir rejoindre le petit garçon, qui ne les avait pas attendu pour commencer à manger son sandwich sur la table. Corazon sentit ses genoux se ramollir un peu. Il s'empressa de suivre la doctoresse, comme hypnotisée par elle. Il restait encore plusieurs sandwichs dans la petite assiette au centre, il se servit et entama son repas sans lâcher des yeux la petite brune.

-Vous allez repartir ? lui demanda-t-il en s'essuyant un peu la bouche.

-J'espère que non. En ce moment je ne fais que remplir des papiers dans mon cabinet et ça devient plutôt lassant à force.

La jeune femme se leva et revint de la cuisine avec deux verres d'eau dans les mains. Elle en déposa un en face de l'enfant, puis l'autre devant Corazon. Le petit garçon la remercia poliment, ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas du tout. Mais ce fut une belle surprise. Corazon saisit son verre et à la première gorgée, recracha le tout sur la table. La doctoresse était légèrement surprise, une main sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Ne me dite pas que… l'eau était trop chaude ?

-Un peu trop froide en fait.

Pendant un court instant il crut bien qu'elle allait s'énerver contre lui et crier, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait mais non. La brune se mit à rire sous le regard curieux du petit Law, qui n'avait pas fait attention aux deux adultes.

-Pourquoi vous riez ? les questionna l'enfant.

Ils étaient partis dans un tel fou rire que même parler devenait difficile tout à coup. Le géant se tenait douloureusement les côtes en se penchant sur sa chaise, tandis que la jeune femme commençait à se calmer. Ils finirent tous les trois leur sandwichs dans la bonne humeur et elle sortit le petit cœur en chocolat de sa boîte verte. Le blond avait les yeux rivés sur elle, jusqu'au moment où elle partagea en deux son dessert pour donner l'autre moitié du cœur au garçon.

-Tu n'en avais pas mangé hier je crois, lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Merci.

Bien que l'enfant ne dise rien, ce genre d'attention le touchait. Il ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance pour autant mais… il la trouvait plutôt gentille comme même. Corazon, quant à lui, semblait bouder dans son coin. Une voix calme et sereine le sortit de ses pensées.

-Monsieur Corazon, je referais des gâteaux au chocolat si vous aimez.

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête et lui lança un grand sourire. Effectivement, il adorait le chocolat et tout particulièrement les gâteaux que faisait la jeune femme. Ils avaient un goût très spécial, quelque chose de doux et pas trop sucré. Corazon s'étira de tout son long en bâillant et pointa du doigt la porte d'entrée.

-Je vais sortir un peu. Law, sois gentil avec Ashiya-san !

-Je ne suis pas un gamin, grogna l'enfant.

Le blond lança un signe de main à la doctoresse et donna trois petites tapes sur le bonnet du garçon avant de s'en aller, en manquant de peu de se fracasser le nez contre la porte. La brune ramassa l'assiette au milieu de la table, complètement vide si ce n'est les quelques miettes de pain, et la posa dans l'évier avant de se tourner vers le petit garçon.

-Tu veux bien me suivre Law ? Je dois te montrer quelques trucs dans mon labo, ça va sûrement te plaire.

-Hm, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire…

La jeune femme prit ça comme un oui, et ils descendirent tous les deux au sous-sol. La pièce était toujours aussi mal rangée bien que le bureau, lui, ait eu la chance d'être dépoussiéré. Les grands yeux noisette de la doctoresse se stoppèrent sur les livres de sa petite bibliothèque. Elle partit en saisir quelques-uns et posa la pile de bouquins dans ses bras sur le bureau. Un nuage de poussières s'en dégagea, ce qui fit tousser le gamin.

-Oh, désolé ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas touché à un de ces livres en fait…

Même après la poussière ait disparue, le petit garçon continuait de tousser. La doctoresse sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le plaça sur le nez du garçon.

-Tu as respiré trop de poussière, mouche-toi.

-Je peux le faire tout seul ! cria-t-il en prenant le bout de tissu de papier des mains de la jeune femme.

-Mais c'est que tu ne m'aimes vraiment pas hein, ricana-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien et jeta le mouchoir dans la petite poubelle bleue à côté du bureau, avant de se dresser sur ses deux jambes et saisir un livre vert en haut de la pile. Ils étaient tous très épais mais celui-là était de loin le plus gros. Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Vous avez vraiment ce livre ? Mais comment ?

Il était complètement émerveillé de voir ce livre de médecine, extrêmement rare, dans un simple labo. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

-J'ai de bonnes connaissances mon petit Law. Un ouvrage d'exception et de bonne qualité, répondit-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, avec un sourire plein de fierté.

-Hum… est-ce que je pourrais le lire ? demanda Law d'une toute petite voix, en se dandinant presque d'un pied à l'autre.

La doctoresse posa une main délicate sur le bonnet tacheté.

-Tu souhaites travailler dans la médecine n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà assez de compétences pour opérer.

-Vraiment ? Génial alors !

Elle s'empressa d'ouvrir le bouquin et ramena quelques feuilles vierges ainsi qu'un crayon. La brune s'assit alors sur sa chaise à roulettes et prit le petit garçon sur ses genoux.

-Mademoiselle Ashiya, vous pensez vraiment que je suis capable de comprendre ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il en posant une main sur la première page.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Tu en sais déjà beaucoup pour ton âge alors autant continuer sur cette voie, et si ça ne va pas je t'expliquerai. Tu verras Law, ce sera facile !

La doctoresse lui lança un sourire rassurant, qu'il lui rendit pour la première fois. Pendant que le garçon examinait chaque passage et notait sur une feuille les éléments à retenir, la brune faisait bien attention à ne pas le déranger et traduisait pour lui de temps à autre. Mais en général il assimilait très bien le sens de que chaque chose et en tirait ds conclusions justes dans l'ensemble. Le petit garçon sur ses genoux la surprenait, de par son intelligence que sa capacité de compréhension. Tout à coup, une petite main tira sur la blouse blanche de la doctoresse.

-Ashiya, comment est-ce possible une telle méthode ?

Elle faillit basculer en arrière.

-Tu m'as appelée… Ashiya ?

-Oui et alors ? Répondez à ma question s'il vous plaît.

Il semblait esquiver le sujet, mais la brune n'insista pas plus. Elle eut un faible sourire en coin et enroula ses bras autour du petit corps.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire puisqu'il y a tellement de manières différentes de faire une seule chose. Par exemple, si ton patient avait une grave hémorragie, tu devrais immédiatement la stopper n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, sinon il mourrait c'est évident.

-Exact. Et la méthode en question dans ce chapitre date d'il y a très longtemps, elle n'est quasiment plus utilisée aujourd'hui mais il faut que tu l'apprennes, c'est comme ça qu'on devient un bon médecin. Même si ça te semble inutile en ce moment, le jour où il ne te restera plus que ça comme solution il faut que tu sois prêt.

-D'accord mais si un médecin connaît déjà tout ça, il fait quoi ?

-Un vrai médecin est toujours en progression. Il doit se perfectionner, améliorer ses techniques, ses diagnostiques et s'ouvrir à de nouvelles expériences.

Le petit garçon tourna son visage marqué par une grosse plaque blanche vers elle.

-Mon père disait la même chose que vous…

Ashiya eut un petit pincement au cœur en voyant ce vide dans les yeux du gamin. Elle posa une main sur sa nuque et l'attira délicatement vers elle, la tête de l'enfant contre sa poitrine. Contre toute attente il ne la repoussa pas, et la laissa même caresser ses courts cheveux bruns cachés par le bonnet.

-Il aurait été fier de toi Law, chuchota le jeune femme en faisant tourner lentement sa chaise.

-Pourquoi vous me dîtes ça ?

-Tu es un enfant incroyable.

Bien qu'elle ne le vit pas, le petit garçon esquissa un faible sourire. Il comprenait bien maintenant pourquoi Corazon lui disait de la respecter, elle le méritait amplement. Il n'avait pas été très sympathique avec elle et pourtant, elle avait cherché à le comprendre et gagner sa confiance par tous les moyens. Le gamin se colla un peu plus contre la poitrine d'Ashiya et ferma lentement ses paupières. Le doux parfum de la jeune femme et cette chaleur maternelle qu'elle dégageait, tout ça lui rappelait sa mère. Il l'aimait tant…

-Law, tu pleures ?

-NON !

Il s'écarta soudainement de la doctoresse et remonta l'escalier en courant. Ashiya émit long soupir en fronçant ses sourcils par inquiétude et monta au rez-de-chaussée. Le petit garçon était assis sur le canapé, le visage enfoui dans ses genoux. On l'entendait renifler sans cesse, voulant retenir ses larmes et sa tristesse. Elle vint s'asseoir lentement à côté de lui.

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je veux pas vous voir ! cria-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, si je t'ai fais penser à de mauvais souvenirs.

Il sécha ses yeux trempés et releva vers la brune un visage rempli de colère.

-Pourquoi vous êtes si gentille avec moi ?! Vous me connaissez même pas ! Et Corazon non plus vous le connaissez pas !

-Y a-t-il vraiment besoin que je vous connaisse Law ?

L'enfant ne répondit rien, et renifla encore un peu. Elle lui tendit un petit mouchoir blanc.

-Pleurs si tu veux.

-Je ne suis pas faible au point de faire ça devant une inconnue ! répliqua le petit Law.

-Il n'y a pas de mal à être faible de temps en temps.

-Vous mentez, personne ne voudrait être faible.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais nous avons tous nos faiblesses je crois.

On entendit un léger grognement. Il saisit le mouchoir que lui tendait la doctoresse et le passa sur ses yeux rougis.

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarre… Je comprends pas ce que Corazon vous trouve.

La jeune femme ne dit plus un mot et regarda l'enfant avec des yeux ronds, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

-Hum… Et si on retournait au labo hein ? Il faut encore que je vois ce que tu as écris.

Il hocha la tête et suivit la brune jusqu'au sous-sol. Tout à coup, l'enfant saisit la longue blouse de la doctoresse, une expression grave sur ses traits.

-Vous allez vraiment me sauver ?

-Je ferais ce que je peux. Je ne vais pas te donner de faux espoirs alors en toute honnêteté, il y a peu de chance que tu y survives, mais je veux quand même essayer.

L'enfant eut une légère grimace.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'administré pas l'antidote tout de suite ?

-Si tu tiens encore un minimum à la vie je te le déconseille. Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une machine à tuer, tu n'y survivrais même pas deux secondes. Laisse-moi un peu de temps, il faut encore que je l'adapte à ton sang et ta morphologie.

Ashiya eut un grand sourire et souleva le petit garçon par les aisselles en tournoyant sur elle-même.

-Arrêtons de parler de ça tu veux ? Ce qui compte c'est que tu es toujours en vie Law !

Le gamin ne réagit pas plus que ça. La bonne humeur qu'elle dégageait constamment le troublait, il n'y était juste pas habitué. Même Corazon ne savait jamais comment réagir devant cette femme, et ça se voyait. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu devrais sourire un peu plus Law, tu as un très beau sourire ! lui assura la brune.

-Heuu… merci, enfin je crois…

Une voix à l'étage les surprit tous les deux. Elle lança un petit sourire à l'enfant et le reposa par terre, en gardant sa main pâle dans la sienne. Law ne chercha pas à se dégager, il la laissa juste lui prendre gentiment la main. Ils remontèrent l'escalier de pierre grise ensemble et trouvèrent Corazon sur le canapé. Le blond avait remis son grand manteau de plumes noires sur ses épaules, il lança un grand sourire au petit garçon.

-Law ! C'était bien avec Ashiya-san ?

-Oui… chuchota-t-il d'une voix toute timide.

Le géant fit un clin d'œil à la doctoresse. Il avait remarqué un léger changement chez le garçon. Law ne laissait pas si facilement les gens le toucher mais là, elle lui tenait la main comme si c'était juste naturel. Le blond se dit que c'était sûrement grâce à la sensibilité dont faisait preuve Ashiya avec les gens. Cette femme avait pour lui, un véritable don. La doctoresse vint s'asseoir à côté du géant, sur le canapé de cuir, en posant le gamin sur ses genoux.

-Moi et Law on a travaillé dans le laboratoire tout l'après-midi ! Et j'ai rencontré un vrai petit génie n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle en posant une main sur le bonnet blanc à petites taches marrons de l'enfant.

-Je n'ai fais que lire et écrire ce que je voyais… ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

-C'est vrai mais moi je sais que tu as tout compris, et je suis fière de toi.

Le petit garçon baissa la tête en fronçant ses sourcils d'un air soucieux, comme s'il avait du mal à croire ses compliments. Soudain, on entendit des gargouillements. Law posa une main sur son petit ventre et lança un regard gêné à Corazon, qui se moqua un peu.

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai acheté quelques trucs pendant que j'étais dehors ! ricana le blond en pointant du doigt le sac plastique blanc sur la table basse.

La brune pencha un peu sa tête de côté, avec un mignon sourire pour le géant.

-C'est très gentil de votre part.

Il grattouilla sa joue, visiblement un peu embarrassé.

-Ah… mais vous faites bien plus pour nous.

-Ça c'est une autre histoire !

Elle posa le garçon au sol et se leva du canapé, qui émit un léger grincement.

-Excusez-moi monsieur Corazon, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Commencez sans moi.

Le blond acquiesça sans poser plus de question, malgré son inquiétude. Il la regarda monter l'escalier de bois, puis entrer dans la salle de bain juste en face de la chambre où il avait passé la nuit. Le petit garçon tira sur la manche du géant.

-Tu ne lui as rien dis pour nous ?

-C'est pas facile Law, on peut pas prendre le risque qu'elle nous mette dehors.

-Oui, je sais…

Corazon frotta gentiment le petit bonnet tacheté et attrapa le sac sur la table avec une légère grimace. Il aurait préféré qu'elle se joigne à eux, c'était bien plus amusant les repas à trois. Et puis, il devait bien avouer qu'elle était d'une compagnie très agréable. Et même Law n'oserait pas dire le contraire.

* * *

><p>Un petit filet d'eau s'écoulait lentement du robinet. Elle le referma en vitesse, avant de s'affaisser contre le mur de la petite salle de bain. Son rythme cardiaque était désordonné, et sa respiration instable. Tout ça était seulement dû à l'accumulation de stress et nuits blanches ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. La petite brune saisit d'une main tremblante la boîte cartonnée dans sa poche, et en sortit trois comprimés rouges qu'elle avala d'un seul coup. Ses tremblements cessèrent, et elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. La doctoresse se releva en prenant appui contre le mur et sortit de la salle d'eau, en prenant garde à ne rien laisser derrière elle. Sa main partit lentement se plaquer sur son front, qui ne montrait aucun signe de fièvre. Un faible sourire s'imprima sur ses petites lèvres, tant mieux. Ashiya descendit l'escalier avec les grincements du bois sous ses pieds. Ses deux invités étaient assis à table, et mangeaient des brochettes de différents aliments. Le blond lui lança un grand sourire, elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui et du petit garçon.<p>

-Mais je vois que vous vous régalez, ricana-t-elle en posant ses coudes sur la table.

Leurs deux visages étaient barbouillés de sauce et petits morceaux de nourriture, elle pouffa un peu et leur ramena des serviettes en papier. La jeune femme en donna une à Corazon et s'occupa elle-même de nettoyer la bouche du petit garçon, malgré ses grognements.

-Je pouvais le faire seul ! lui rappela l'enfant.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répondre, il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et frotta ses petits yeux humides.

-Va te reposer Law, cette nuit c'est toi qui dors dans la chambre. Je crains que le lit ne soit pas à la taille de monsieur Corazon, ajouta-t-elle avec un bref coup d'œil pour le blond.

Le concerné enroula le fil de son bonnet noir autour de son index avec un mince sourire. Le petit garçon hocha faiblement la tête et monta à l'étage avant de tomber dans les pommes. La doctoresse ria un peu et prit une brochette de crevettes dans l'assiette en face du géant.

-Je vous l'emprunte, murmura la jeune femme avec un regard pétillant de malice.

Il lui répondit par un simple sourire, en continuant de mordiller nerveusement un petit bâtonnet couvert de traces de friture entre ses dents. La brune mangea encore une deuxième brochette de fruits de mer et s'étira de tout son long, complètement rassasiée.

-Et si on allait dehors ? C'est une ville plutôt calme et ennuyante mais si ça vous intéresse, on pourrait faire une petite sortie nocturne, lui proposa-t-elle.

Le sourire que lui lançait la doctoresse lui arracha un battement de cœur, il hocha vigoureusement la tête sans réfléchir plus que ça. Les deux yeux noisette semblaient l'hypnotiser, elle prit délicatement son poignet et il se leva de table.

-Chuuut… Il faut pas réveiller le petit, murmura la jeune femme lorsque le géant fit grincer la chaise sur le sol.

Corazon s'excusa par un faible sourire et la suivit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qu'il faillit se prendre dans la tête lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit.

-Vous ne changerez jamais hein… soupira-t-elle.

-Pardon Ashiya-san.

Elle referma à clé la porte de sa maison et descendit d'un bond les petites marches de pierre, suivie par Corazon qui prenait son temps pour éviter encore une de ces nombreuses chutes dont il avait maintenant l'habitude. Aucune lumière ne provenait des autres maisons du quartier, la ville entière était sûrement plongée dans un sommeil lourd. Des vieux lampadaires mal entretenus éclairaient leur chemin. Ashiya plongea ses deux mains dans les poches de longue blouse blanche en jetant un discret coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que les choses sont souvent plus jolies sous la lune que sous le soleil monsieur Corazon ?

-Comme quoi par exemple ?

-Cette ville. Je la trouve magnifique la nuit alors que pendant le jour, elle me semble banale.

-Moi j'aime bien cet endroit, c'est tranquille. Vous avez de la chance de vivre ici.

Elle eut un faible sourire en coin. En réalité, elle se demandait bien de quelle chance il parlait. Ils continuèrent leur petite marche sous ce ciel noir et parsemé de petits points lumineux, jusqu'à entendre le bruissements des vagues. La brune se retourna soudainement vers lui, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Allons-y ! s'écria-t-elle en attrapant la manche de Corazon.

La jeune femme se mit à courir en traînant derrière elle le blond qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si excitée rien qu'à l'idée de voir la mer. Il la suivit quand même jusqu'à cette grande plage, où venait se terminer de petites vagues et de l'écume blanche. Elle s'assit à même le sable et le géant l'imita. La jeune femme fixait l'océan sans dire un mot, comme si rien que cela lui suffisait.

-A quoi vous pensez Ashiya-san ? l'interrogea Corazon.

-Hum… vous allez peut-être trouver ça bête mais il y a longtemps je rêvais de partir. Je voulais juste m'en aller, droit dans cette direction, ajouta-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'horizon. J'étais jeune et naïve, je croyais en beaucoup de choses.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fais changer d'avis ?

-Ma mère.

Ashiya se tut quelques instants, et reprit.

-Elle était pirate et à cause de ça, mon père avait fini par la haïr. Elle n'était pas très présente pour mon frère et moi mais lorsqu'elle était là, je me sentais tout de suite mieux. Toutes les histoires qu'elle nous racontait sur ses aventures en mer le soir, c'est ce qui m'a donné envie de devenir pirate à mon tour. Bien qu'elle soit morte avec son honneur, ça m'a dégoûtée. J'avais alors compris pourquoi mon père la détestait autant, elle se fichait pas mal de nous. C'est sa liberté qui comptait le plus, voilà pourquoi elle refusait de s'occuper de notre famille. Je sais bien que c'est stupide, mais encore aujourd'hui l'océan me fait penser à elle…

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir, tandis que Corazon était surpris. Elle arrivait à parler de la mort d'un membre de sa famille sans éprouver la moindre émotion, ni tristesse. Ce genre de chose laissait une grande blessure dans le cœur et ça ne cicatrisait jamais vraiment, il le savait bien. Dès que vous pensez être guéri, ça vous retombe dessus comme une avalanche et vous en souffrez toujours plus. Le géant sursauta en voyant ce grand sourire plein d'innocence.

-Ne faites pas cette tête monsieur Corazon ! Ce n'est qu'une vieille histoire sans importance…

-Mais c'était votre mère.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, on n'efface pas les liens du sang mais c'est juste que… j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là pour nous éduquer, moi et mon petit frère.

-Ouais, je vous comprends.

Le doigt fin de la jeune femme traçait des sillons dans le sable tandis qu'elle se remémorait cet événement qui avait marqué la fin de son adolescence, la période où elle pouvait se permettre de rêver. Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. La doctoresse esquissa un faible sourire.

-Je ne vous ai pas raconté ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi…

-Hein ? Il y a eu un truc grave ? s'écria le blond avec en ouvrant de grands yeux bleus.

-Non, non pas du tout ! C'est juste que j'aie énervé Law.

Corazon plia une de ses longues jambes, complètement attentif à ce que lui disait la brune.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait arriver mais, je crois que pendant un court instant je lui ai rappelé sa propre mère. Vous pensez que je devrais arrêter d'être comme ça avec Law ? Peut-être que ça le blesse… s'inquiéta la jeune femme en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Non, au contraire ! Il vous apprécie j'en suis sûr ! Enfin je veux dire… les enfants ont besoin d'être élevés par quelqu'un qui les aime non ? Je m'y connais pas du tout là-dedans mais je crois que vous pourriez être un peu ça pour lui…

Le géant était plutôt maladroit, même avec les mots et il le savait. Le regard surpris de la brune l'embarrassa un peu.

-Ne prenez pas au sérieux ce que je viens de dire hein ! C'est juste que si j'étais à la place du petit, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous… marmonna-t-il en se frottant la nuque, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de l'importance de ses paroles.

Le prenant par surprise, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue pâle du blond, dont les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

-Merci Cora-san, ça me touche énormément.

Elle esquissa un sourire très charmeur devant son visage tout paralysé. Le géant ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre tant il était choqué. La petite brune se releva en époussetant le sable sur sa blouse de médecin tandis qu'il portait lentement une main à sa joue. Il sentait encore les douces lèvres de la doctoresse sur sa peau, et la façon dont elle l'avait appelé résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Une chaleur soudaine apparut dans sa poitrine, comme si son cœur brûlait lentement, dans des flammes douces. Ses débuts de phrases s'embrouillaient avec ses pensées, et chacun de ses mots l'enfonçaient un peu plus dans sa gêne. Il tira un peu sur le col de sa chemise à cœurs, qui commençait sérieusement à l'étouffer. La doctoresse posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Vous savez, d'habitude je ne fais ce genre de chose à personne, lui murmura-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Les beaux yeux de Corazon s'arrondirent de surprise, et il se releva en évitant soigneusement le regard trop attirant qu'elle lui lançait. Ashiya saisit la grande main tremblante.

-Rentrons monsieur Corazon.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il y avait un peu de déception. Mais il lui rendit malgré tout son charmant sourire. La manière dont elle avait prononcé son nom, il aurait aimé l'entendre encore une fois, juste pour savoir que ce n'était pas un rêve. Le blond suivait l'ombre de la jeune femme en gardant les yeux rivés au sol. Tout à coup, il l'entendit éternuer. Corazon accourut instinctivement poser son grand manteau de plumes noires sur les frêles épaules. Ashiya eut un faible sourire. Elle serra le manteau contre elle, et prit la main glacée du géant dans la sienne.

-Vous êtes un ange.

Sous la chaleur que dégageait la petite paume, le géant eut un frisson dans tout son corps. Il répondit au compliment de la brune par un petit sourire timide qui arracha un éclat de rire à la jeune femme.

-Ashiya-san ! Pourquoi vous vous moquez de moi ? se vexa-t-il en faisant mine de bouder.

Elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et tira de ses deux mains les joues gonflées d'air du blond, qui se laissa faire sous les doigts féminins.

-J'aime quand vous souriez monsieur Corazon ! lui avoua-t-elle.

-Ah… ah bon ? bégaya-t-il, un doigt pointé vers sa propre tête et les yeux ronds de surprise.

-Hm ! Vous êtes très beau !

Il se sentit fondre sur place, et baissa son visage rouge de gêne pendant qu'elle riait aux éclats. Personne ne l'avait jamais complimenté ainsi, et surtout pas une femme. La doctoresse se retourna et poursuivit leur route dans la rue sombre, jetant parfois des coups d'œil à l'homme derrière elle. Il marchait les mains dans les poches et ne relevait jamais ses yeux bleus du sol. La brune eut un petit pincement au cœur, croyant l'avoir vexé. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison et la referma à clé une fois que le géant passa l'entrée. Il s'assit sur le canapé et elle déposa son manteau de plumes sur une chaise avant de le rejoindre.

-Ce que j'ai dis, je le pensais sincèrement monsieur Corazon. Vous me plaisez beaucoup.

Le cœur du blond rata un ou deux battements. Elle était si honnête avec ses sentiments que ça semblait surréaliste. Une main chaude vint doucement relever les mèches de cheveux sur son front, où deux petites lèvres pulpeuses se posèrent un court instant.

-Bonne nuit Cora-san.

Si c'était encore un rêve, il serait prêt à tout que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Elle lui lança un agréable sourire, auquel il répondit par un signe de main. Le géant la regarda s'en aller à son laboratoire au sous-sol avec la même expression qu'un enfant avide d'affection. C'est bête, mais il avait oublié depuis des années ce qu'était la douceur des mains d'une femme. Chaque endroit de sa peau qu'elle avait touché lui faisait encore ressentir une petite chaleur qui s'intensifiait à chaque fois qu'il voulait la sortir de son esprit. Il retira lentement sa chemise, tout en repensant à cette belle matinée où elle l'avait rhabillé comme un gamin et qu'il se laissait faire sous ses doigts de fée. Corazon passa une main sur son front brûlant. Il se sentait terriblement mal.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Sinon j'espère que le rapprochement entre Corazon et Ashiya était bien, j'avais quelques doutes là-dessus mais je l'ai quand même fait. ****Et quand je repense au nombre de fois que j'ai réécris ce chapitre pitié... Presque envie de pleurer à cause de toutes les scènes que j'ai abandonné :') **

**Une petite review s'il vous plaît ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Elicassidy : Mais ils se connaissent depuis à peine une semaine ! Tu veux pas les envoyer sous la couverture aussi ? x)**

**Lola : Pour voir Doffy attends encore un peu, un tout tout petit peu... mais ça ne saurait tarder -w-**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Blind heart,chapitre 4<em>

Des odeurs désagréables de produit artificiel s'échappaient du sous-sol, là où une expérience très dangereuse se déroulait. Dans le petit laboratoire, une jeune femme habillée d'une longue blouse blanche et d'un top noir par-dessus un jean moulant bordeaux manipulait de grosses machines quelques instants, puis faisaient les cent pas sur le sol définitivement trop poussiéreux du labo. Elle s'arrêta soudainement en plein milieu de la pièce, et se rua à son bureau. Elle nota en vitesse quelques formules de mathématique très complexes avant de lever les yeux au ciel avec un bruyant soupir.

-Mais pourquoi je n'y arrive pas enfin… qu'est-ce qui cloche là-dedans ? Mon matériel n'est pas défaillant, j'ai bien conservé le sang du petit et miracle, mon antidote ne s'est pas dégradé. Et si c'était… nan, impossible !

La petite brune poursuivit son monologue, ajoutant à chaque fois de nouvelles possibilités. Mais malheureusement elle avait réponse à tout et pour une fois ça l'énervait d'avoir raison : rien ne clochait. Les résultats obtenus n'étaient jamais les mêmes et ça la troublait. Ses ongles tapotèrent nerveusement le bureau, elle se retourna vers le globe de verre dans la bibliothèque. Le grand végétal blanc semblait la menacer de ses feuilles rougeoyantes collées à la paroi. Les sourcils d'Ashiya se froncèrent.

-On dirait bien que c'est ton jour de chance ma petite.

Elle eut un sourire malicieux et ramena la plante sur une table fixée dans le sol. Des scalpels, pinces et autres outils jonchaient la surface métallique. Elle retira le globe en verre et allongea soigneusement le végétal toxique sur une plaquette noire. Ses mains recouvertes par des gros gants très épais vinrent saisir un petit scalpel, elle traça avec une ligne droite sur la tige épineuse en veillant à bien écarter les feuilles rouges. Une substance blanchâtre s'échappa de la petite ouverture. La doctoresse plaça un flacon en dessous et le remplit du liquide visqueux et nauséabond avant de remettre en vitesse la plante sous son globe de verre.

Elle haussa les épaules et retira le masque à gaz qui recouvrait ses voies respiratoires avec un bruyant soupir. La brune retourna au microscope sur son bureau. Une petite languette transparente avec une gouttelette de sang en plein milieu attendait d'être examinée. La doctoresse passa une main désespérée sur son visage pâle et portant les marques des nuits blanches qu'elle passait ces derniers jours. Elle remonta dans son salon. Un grand blond assis en tailleur sur le plancher menait une sérieuse partie de carte contre un petit garçon dont le visage était quasiment recouvert par une grosse plaque blanche. Elle leur lança un faible sourire et croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

-Monsieur Corazon ? Désolé de vous interrompre tous les deux, j'ai besoin que vous m'accompagniez une petite minute.

Le géant accepta de suite, toujours content de pouvoir aider la jeune femme même si ce n'était pas grand-chose. Elle le ramena à son laboratoire sous l'œil curieux du petit garçon qui lui, n'osait pas y entrer sans autorisation. Corazon observa avec inquiétude les machines, flacons, scalpels et seringues éparpillés un peu partout. C'était toujours aussi effrayant pour lui de venir ici… Elle s'assit à son bureau avec une petite grimace, et plongea ses deux yeux noisette dans les siens.

-Je ne me trompe presque jamais monsieur Corazon, pour ne pas dire jamais en fait et là, je me retrouve devant une impasse. Tout correspond.

-Alors c'est une bonne chose, non ? osa demander le blond, d'une toute petite voix.

Ashiya se remit inconsciemment à tapoter le bureau de ses ongles bien manucurés, avec une expression nerveuse.

-Non justement ! C'est tout sauf une bonne chose ! Une fois sur dix je tombe sur un résultat plausible et correct, et pourtant ça ne fonctionne pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionne pas ?

-Mon antidote. Un coup il détruit les mauvaises particules et un coup il les fait se propager à une vitesse incroyable. La dose utilisée a trop d'influence…

-Je n'ai pas compris… vous pouvez répéter ?

Elle passa une main discrète sur sa nuque.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai cherché tous les moyens pour éviter ça mais la douleur sera définitivement trop forte pour lui. Ce n'est encore qu'un enfant, son corps n'est juste pas taillé pour supporter ça.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire rassurant.

-Mais on en n'est pas encore là… Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de vous et votre cerveau monsieur Corazon ! reprit-elle plus gaiement.

Le géant acquiesça d'un hochement de tête singulier, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui demandait ça. La doctoresse glissa une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille.

-J'aimerais que vous lisiez ça, c'est une sorte de résumé.

Elle lui tendit un papier blanc chiffonné dans les coins, qu'il saisit avec une petite moue. Un petit sourire s'imprima sur son visage dès les premières lignes. Le texte était très simple, avec des mots dignes d'un enfant de douze ans et très peu de détails. On aurait presque dit qu'elle l'avait écrit pour Corazon, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y connaissait rien dans le domaine scientifique. Toutefois, la brune vit bien qu'il grimaçait à certains passages et elle se dit alors que faire moins compliqué que ça serait vraiment… compliqué. Le géant releva vers elle un visage enfantin avec des yeux ronds.

-Ashiya-san, c'est pas facile ce genre de truc ! Je préfère quand vous me l'expliquez vous-même ! bouda-t-il.

Elle eut un faible sourire.

-Très bien. Alors comme c'est dit dans le premier paragraphe, j'ai pus mener quelques expériences sur les prélèvements sanguins de Law. En examinant au microscope son sang, j'ai trouvé des traces de la toxine mais ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose, comme si les particules toxiques avaient muté pour s'adapter à un corps humain et l'infecter ainsi. Alors j'ai calculé des doses adéquates, puis mené une nouvelle expérience.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il était complètement passionné par ce qu'elle lui racontait, alors que le texte sur la feuille ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Ses grands yeux bleus ne lâchaient pas les deux petites pupilles sombres. Elle poursuivit malgré l'air absent de son public, qui était en réalité plongé dans une profonde concentration.

-La dernière fois j'avais versé mon antidote sur le poison en lui-même, vous étiez là monsieur Corazon, vous avez bien vu comment ça l'anéantissait en moins de cinq secondes. J'ai alors essayé sur le sang de Law… et ça a été un réel succès. Avec deux secondes supplémentaires.

-Vraiment ?! s'écria tout à coup le blond.

-Oui. Enfin, ça c'est le point positif mais laissez-moi vous parler du négatif. Law est encore un enfant et j'ai peur que ça l'affecte. Son corps ne pourrait peut-être pas supporter un changement si brutal. Une maladie éliminée en seulement sept secondes, ça fait très mal. J'ai eu beau chercher tous les moyens d'atténuer cette douleur je ne trouve rien et c'est là que vous intervenez monsieur Corazon, il me faut un avis critique et extérieur sur mon travail.

Le géant, qui n'avait absolument rien compris, pointa un doigt vers son propre visage comme un imbécile.

-Est-ce que vous voyez un autre Corazon dans la pièce ? ricana-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Il lança des coups d'œil curieux de chaque côté du laboratoire, avant de se rendre compte de la blague avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

-Heuu… Je n'ai pas vos compétences Ashiya-san, et je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais vous pourriez peut-être lui donner le traitement en plusieurs fois si ça lui fait trop mal. Enfin je crois…

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent de surprise et elle posa une main sur son front pâle. Sans prévenir, la jeune femme se jeta dans les bras du géant et le serra tout contre elle.

-Vous êtes un génie Cora-san ! Vous êtes un génie !

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?

Ashiya eut un mignon sourire et colla un peu plus sa poitrine contre le corps du blond.

-Je savais bien que vous seriez ma solution ! Vous êtes incroyable !

Corazon passa une main sur sa nuque. Il ne savait pas du tout qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de spécial mais si ça la rendait heureuse, alors ça devait être bien. Il passa doucement son bras dans le dos de la petite brune. Exactement comme la dernière fois, il ressentait ce même besoin de prendre soin d'elle. Et il se demandait encore si c'était normal de vouloir répondre à ses sourires, de vouloir sans cesse rire avec elle et de toujours vouloir s'approcher encore plus. Lorsque la jeune femme voulut mettre fin à cette étreinte, il la ramena instinctivement contre lui comme s'il avait peur de la perdre.

-Monsieur Corazon ? Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Hum…nan rien, marmonna-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il sentait son visage se réchauffer lentement, à mesure qu'elle le regardait ainsi sans rien dire. La doctoresse posa soudainement une main délicate sur son torse.

-Ahahaha ! Vous êtes trop mignon, on dirait un petit enfant ! se moqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt les rougeurs sur la peau du blond.

-Hé ! Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle Ashiya-san !

-Mais si, mais si !

Après un dernier éclat de rire, elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et entoura le cou de Corazon avec ses bras. La jeune femme embrassa doucement la joue écarlate.

-Je vous apprécie de plus en plus Cora-san, lui chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire très séduisant.

Ashiya posa un doigt sur ses petites lèvres pulpeuses, tout en lançant un clin d'œil au géant qui faillit bien en tomber par terre. Ce n'était pas donc pas un rêve la dernière fois… une femme aussi magnifique qu'elle cherchait vraiment à le séduire. Il la regarda monter l'escalier de pierre, la bouche encore ouverte sous le choc. La chaleur naissante au fond de lui le paralysait. C'était bien elle qui lui faisait ça ? Oui, aucun doute là-dessus. Le blond posa une main sur cette infime partie de son visage où elle avait posé ses jolies lèvres. Il esquissa alors un grand sourire et se rua comme un imbécile dans l'escalier. Ses longues jambes s'emmêlèrent dans la précipitation et il trébucha sur la dernière marche, face contre terre. On entendit dans la pièce un rire de cristal et un long soupir agacé. Le blond se releva avec un mince sourire pour ses deux spectateurs. Il vint s'asseoir prudemment sur le canapé en cuir, à côté de la jeune femme et du petit garçon sur ses genoux.

-Moi et monsieur Corazon, on a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer Law ! fit joyeusement Ashiya.

-Ah… qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea le gamin, sans s'y intéresser plus que ça.

La brune lança un petit sourire complice au géant.

-On va pouvoir te guérir ! crièrent-ils en chœur.

-… vraiment ?

Sa voix était toute chevrotante, et son regard perdu dans un vide immense. L'idée que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit mais non, c'était impossible. La doctoresse posa doucement la tête du petit garçon sur sa poitrine.

-Vraiment Law, je te l'avais promis.

Elle eut un faible sourire en sentant les larmes du gamin tremper son haut. Sa main caressa le petit dos tremblant et le garçon se tourna alors vers Corazon, après avoir séché ses yeux larmoyants.

-T'avais pas menti Cora-san…

-Evidemment que je t'ai pas menti !

Le blond se rapprocha un peu plus de la doctoresse et donna une petite tape sur le bonnet tacheté du gamin avec un grand sourire rayonnant de bonheur.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'on y arriverait Law ! On s'en sortira toujours !

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête, avec un mince sourire. Corazon prit délicatement la jeune femme et l'enfant dans ses bras protecteurs. Le parfum envoûtant qui parvenait jusqu'à lui n'était rien comparé à la chaleur de ce visage calé contre son cou. Un sentiment agréable l'habitait, juste à ce moment-là. C'était certes stupide, mais Corazon pensa quand même qu'ils ressemblaient tous les trois à une petite famille. Le sang lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud d'Ashiya sur son torse. Elle caressa doucement les courts cheveux noirs sous le bonnet du petit garçon et l'enfant releva vers elle un triste visage.

-Je suis désolé, je vous avais prise pour une menteuse. J'y croyais pas… j'ai jamais cru que c'était possible.

-Chuuut… ça n'a plus aucune importance. Peu importe comment ça se passera, monsieur Corazon sera toujours à tes côtés, alors n'abandonne pas… Fais-moi confiance et promets-le.

La doctoresse posa une main rassurante sur la joue du garçon.

-Oui, je vous le promets, murmura-t-il avec un faible sourire.

-C'est bien…

Elle posa le gamin sur les longues jambes du blond, qui la laissa partir avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il aurait bien aimé la garder contre lui un peu plus longtemps, pour sentir encore cette précipitation dans tout son corps et cette chaleur dans sa poitrine. Il suivit attentivement du regard la jeune femme partie dans la cuisine, elle avait entendu son escargophone sonner. Corazon ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait à l'appareil mais une fois qu'elle l'eut raccroché, elle courut mettre en vitesse quelques affaires dans son sac. La doctoresse était toute affolée, ce qui inquiéta beaucoup le blond qui pencha légèrement sa tête de côté d'un air curieux.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Ashiya-san ?

-Moi-même je n'en sais rien ! On m'a juste signalé que je devais retourner à mon cabinet.

-Oh… je peux vous accompagner ?

-Non, non ! Surtout pas !

En voyant la petite moue déçue du géant, elle se corrigea avec plus de douceur dans sa voix.

-Hum… Enfin je veux dire, vous devriez rester avec Law et puis, c'est mieux que vous restiez ici tous les deux. Je vous appellerais si je ne peux pas revenir ce soir ! A tout à l'heure ! lança-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Il soupira bruyamment et s'étala sur le canapé, tandis que Law avait un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

-Alors je vais vraiment vivre Cora-san ? C'était pas une blague ?

-Fais-lui confiance. Ah… et comment tu m'as appelé ? Répète.

-Nan.

-Pff !

Le gamin lui tira la langue, mais l'adulte n'en fit pas moins avec un joli doigt d'honneur accompagné d'un grognement agacé.

-Je dirais à Ashiya-san que tu m'as fait un doigt d'honneur !

-Mais elle voudra plus me faire de gâteau au chocolat après ! se lamenta Corazon, la mine boudeuse.

L'enfant eut un rire sournois, et le blond soupira de plus belle. Il se redressa contre le canapé et le petit garçon s'assit à côté de lui, en balançant ses petites jambes dans le vide.

-Hey Law, t'as déjà eu une amoureuse ? demanda-t-il en fixant un point invisible dans le mur, coudes posés sur les genoux.

Le petit garçon eut une grimace dégoûtée.

-Jamais ! Les filles sont trop stupides !

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Les femmes sont géniales ! Avec leurs jolies formes, leurs gros seins et…

-Sale pervers ! cria le gamin en donnant un grand coup de pied dans le genou du blond.

Corazon pouffa de rire devant la grimace du petit.

-Je plaisantais Law, je plaisantais !

-Nan, je sais que tu rigolais pas.

-Hé ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-T'es tout le temps en train de loucher sur la poitrine d'Ashiya-san. Tu la mates dès qu'elle a le dos tourné !

L'enfant esquissa un grand sourire fourbe, tandis que le visage du blond se décomposait lentement. Très lentement. Il prit le gamin par les épaules avec un visage grave.

-Tu ne dois surtout PAS le lui dire !

Le petit garçon ricana sournoisement.

-Héhéhé… devine quoi.

-Hm ?

-Je vais tout lui dire !

Le géant frôla de peu une crise cardiaque, et le petit garnement en profita pour courir vers l'escalier. Corazon se leva du canapé, mesurant pleinement les conséquences de ce que l'enfant voulait faire. Il serra les dents et s'élança lui aussi dans l'escalier.

-Reviens-là que je t'étripe sale gosse ! menaça le blond.

-Essaie déjà de ne pas louper une marche !

Oui, ce gamin se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule. Law partit se cacher dans la chambre et claqua la porte au nez du géant, qui maugréa tout un lexique de jurons. Il recula prudemment de deux pas, et balança sa longue jambe contre la porte. Elle ne résista pas sous le choc et s'ouvrit facilement. Le petit garçon était planté en plein milieu de la pièce, avec ce même sourire fourbe sur les lèvres. Corazon souffla un peu pour se calmer et passa une main discrète derrière sa nuque.

-On t'a jamais parlé de la solidarité entre hommes Law ? Tu pourrais au moins garder ça secret quoi, c'est pas grand-chose… murmura-t-il d'une voix aussi douce que possible vu l'état de stress dans lequel il était.

-Et pourquoi elle le saurait pas alors ? Comme tu dis, c'est pas grand-chose hein !

-Mais tu veux vraiment que je t'étripe ?! s'énerva Corazon.

Soudain, l'enfant s'effondra au sol comme une frêle poupée.

-Hey Law ! A quoi tu joues ? Je plaisante, je vais pas t'étriper ! Law ?

Sans réponse. Il se précipita vers le petit corps étalé par terre et secoua l'épaule du garçon. Sans réaction. Le géant allongea le gamin sur le petit lit et tenta de le secouer une deuxième fois, mais en vain. La respiration de Law était faible et saccadée, son front pâle trempé de sueur, et son corps prit de tremblements sévères. Le géant sentit son cœur se tordre lorsque le gamin poussa un cri de douleur en continuant de trembler de partout.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Law ?! Réponds-moi je t'en supplie ! Ouvre les yeux !

Il saisit la petite main et la serra très fort dans la sienne. Une larme de rage parcourut son visage.

-Pas maintenant Law, pas maintenant… Pas maintenant !

Corazon mordit sa lèvre inférieure, essayant en vain de retenir ces sanglots qui montaient en lui. Il voudrait pleurer, hurler à ce gosse inconscient comme il s'est battu pour lui. Crier tout ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour le voir vivre. Mais non il était là, forcé de regarder cet enfant souffrir sans jamais pouvoir partager cette douleur qu'est la sienne. Ils avaient vécu la faim et la misère ensemble. Mais là, que faire ?

* * *

><p>Des nuages grisonnant recouvraient le ciel, et encore une journée pluvieuse qui s'annonçait là-haut. Les hauts talons claquaient sur la route, au rythme de sa course effrénée. Elle pénétra dans le grand bâtiment et s'empressa de répondre à la question silencieuse des femmes à l'accueil.<p>

-Ashiya Skynn. J'ai reçu un appel urgent en dehors de mes heures.

-Bien. Vous avez votre carte ?

La brune leur tendit un petit badge bleu portant ses coordonnées ainsi que sa photo.

-D'accord… vous êtes attendue dans votre cabinet mademoiselle Skynn. Bonne journée.

-Je vous remercie, répondit poliment la doctoresse en reprenant son badge.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un bruyant soupir avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Le bruit de ses chaussures résonnait dans les couloirs vides, et les murs tout colorés de blanc lui donnaient l'impression de ne jamais avancer plus que ça. Seuls les fenêtres du bâtiments offraient vue sur le monde extérieur. La doctoresse posa timidement une main sur la poignée de son cabinet. Une boule d'angoisse semblait lui scier la gorge. Bizarrement, elle se doutait bien que ce n'est sûrement pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Oui, quelqu'un l'avait appelée. Sauf que ce quelqu'un ne réclamait pas tout à fait son aide.

Malgré ce mauvais pressentiment en elle, la jeune femme ouvrit lentement la porte, et avança dans la pièce par trois pas hésitants. Un grand homme cheveux presque rouge et bouclé était assis sur son fauteuil de cuir, les jambes croisées sur le bureau. Deux grands yeux verts la regardaient fixement. La brune déglutit. Elle s'approcha du rouquin et donna un grand coup sur le meuble.

-Aymeric ! On s'était mis d'accord là-dessus ! Tu ne peux pas m'appeler quand tu le souhaites et surtout si c'est pour t'amuser !

-Hmm… compris !

Le médecin lui lança un mignon sourire, qui l'aurait presque attendrie s'il n'était pas plus que faux.

-Je voulais vraiment te voir Ashiya-chan… parce qu'il faut qu'on discute toi et moi.

-Fais vite s'il te plaît.

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête vigoureux, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

-J'avais hésité à t'en parler la première fois mais on a tous quelque chose à cacher après tout alors j'imagine que ça n'a plus une si grande importance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Aymeric eut un rictus sadique. Il se leva du fauteuil et avança agilement, tel un fauve, vers la doctoresse. Le corps de la jeune femme se raidit lorsqu'il posa la main sur sa joue pâle.

-Je sais absolument tout Ashiya, et c'est mal ce que tu fais chérie.

-Si tu as l'intention de me dénoncer au Gouvernement alors vas-y mais alors n'oublie pas que c'est la vie d'un enfant que tu condamnes !

-Chuut… ça ira, murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix suave.

Un frisson de peur parcourut Ashiya de la tête aux pieds. La petite brune se recula prudemment, en plissant les paupières. Son esprit lui semblait comme inondé par un brouillard sombre. Elle vacillait de tous les côtés, ne maîtrisant plus du tout son corps. Bien que sa vue se troublait lentement, ce sourire angélique qu'il affichait, lui, ne disparaissait pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**En espérant que vous ne me détestiez pas après ce chapitre :') **

**Review please ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Comment vous allez ? Elicassidy, si tu lis ce chapitre, ben le voilà ton bisou ! :P **

**Roblochon : Merci beaucoup ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu lis mes chapitres et pas grave si tu mets pas toujours de commentaires ;)**

**Lola : Hey oui quel pervers xD ! Attention si tu commences déjà à haïr Aymeric ce chapitre va te faire sourire :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Blind heart, chapitre 5<em>

_« Bonjour Ashiya ! Comment tu vas ? Je sais que c'est stupide de te demander ça vu l'état dans lequel moi je me trouve mais si tu vas bien alors moi aussi. Tu me traiteras sûrement d'imbécile mais j'aurais bien aimé avoir une petite amie avant que tout ça ne commence, ça m'aurait fait de bons souvenirs je crois._

_Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour Flevance, la maladie se propage trop vite pour que les médecins trouvent un remède à temps. Ils m'ont dit que j'étais arrivé au dernier stade, il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre grande sœur alors je te demanderais d'arrêter tes recherches, ça ne sert plus à rien. Tu te souviens Ashiya ? Maman nous disait toujours de regarder ce qu'il nous reste le jour même avant de penser à ce qu'on a perdu la veille. Et comme elle, je mourrais avec le sourire. Ne crois pas que j'abandonne, j'essaye seulement d'être réaliste. Pense-y grande sœur, souviens-toi de ma décision. _

_Je t'aime Ashiya. Tous les deux à jamais. »_

La jeune femme retenait difficilement ces sanglots montant en elle. Son cœur lui semblait être fait de coton, et se déchirer lentement au fil de sa lecture. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus dans sa grande chaise à roulettes, qui grinça sous le corps svelte, et serra la petite lettre contre sa poitrine.

-Laisse-moi encore du temps Ari, je le ferais pour toi… On tiendra le coup ensemble… _Tous les deux à jamais_.

La brune sécha les larmes perlant à ses yeux et se replongea aussitôt dans ses écrits. Des cernes noirs bordaient ses beaux yeux noisette, et ses gestes lents et mous semblaient eux aussi être le fruit des nuits blanches accumulées. Mais malgré cette fatigue presque douloureuse, elle ne baissait pas les bras. Parce que, « _Tous les deux à jamais »_, ça avait une réelle signification.

* * *

><p>La petite lampe au-dessus de leurs têtes grésillait, illuminant ses joues maculées de terre une fois sur deux. Entre eux, une large table métallique. Le roux passa une main dans sa chevelure de feu avant de soupirer longuement, d'un air exaspéré. Une jeune femme ligotée à une chaise par de solides cordes le regardait calmement, impassible à tout ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. Son visage était sali de poussières et de sable, et sa lèvre déchirée au coin. Il donna un grand coup sur la table, et le métal froid en trembla encore pendant quelques secondes. Sa voix douce et son sourire d'ange contrastaient parfaitement avec ses mouvements brutaux et agressifs.<p>

-Ashiya chérie, je crois avoir assez attendu. L'antidote je te prie.

-Onzième fois, il est caché quelque part où tu ne le trouveras jamais.

Ses traits agréables se déformèrent légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui est en jeu ma belle. Si tu me donnes l'antidote, le gamin sera sauvé et toi aussi.

-Et si je ne le fais pas ?

Il marqua une pause, comme troublé par sa question.

-J'ai passé un marché avec Doffy tu sais… Si je ne lui ramène pas ce qu'il souhaite il me forcera à te tuer de mes propres mains et si je réussis, tu seras à moi pour l'éternité Ashiya. C'est un beau marché non ? reprit-il sur un ton plus joyeux. Oublie cet enfant et cet homme ma chérie, parce que bientôt il n'y aura que nous deux. Tout comme je m'étais débarrassé de l'ancien, tu sais que je pourrais le tuer lui aussi.

La jolie brune réprima un frisson de dégoût lorsqu'il caressa délicatement sa nuque. Un sursaut prit tout son corps, quand elle sentit ces deux lèvres parcourir son cou.

-Hé, je ne te ferais pas de mal, susurra-t-il à la jeune femme.

Voyant qu'elle commençait à s'agiter, le rouquin sortit de sa poche un grand couteau à la lame fine et aiguisée. Ashiya ne dit plus un mot mais ne cessa pas pour autant de remuer ces chevilles attachées aux pieds de la chaise.

-Reste tranquille, ça va aller…

Alors qu'il approchait lentement des lèvres de la doctoresse, elle le stoppa.

-Attends. Qui est Doffy ?

-Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Ou plus précisément le frère du type que tu héberges. Je voulais t'écarter de lui ma belle, pour ton bien, mais tu m'en as empêché et évidemment il n'a pas osé te dire qui il était.

-Hm…

Elle releva ses yeux noisette vers la lampe en mauvais état, encastrée dans un plafond lézardé par des petites fissures noires.

-Et ce Doflamingo, pourquoi il veut le remède au saturnisme ?

-Histoire de famille paraît-il, moi je n'en sais trop rien. Ah… si. L'antidote capable de sauver le gamin est une espèce d'investissement pour lui. Lequel des deux frères l'aura en premier ? Bonne question ! Et toi Ashiya, tu es de quel côté ?

Le silence obstiné de la brune lui arracha un sourire en coin désagréable.

-A ta place je ne parierais pas trop sur ce clown, ce serait…

-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! hurla-t-elle soudainement.

Il caressa doucement la petite joue pâle.

-Ne t'énerve pas Ashiya-chan, je ne faisais que plaisanter avec toi… C'est parce que je t'ai rappelé ton cher fiancé que tu réagis comme ça ? T'en fais pas pour ce type, il est très bien au ciel !

-Silence ! Je t'interdis de parler de lui !

Faisant hausser un sourcil à la jeune femme, l'escargophone sur la table métallique se mit à vibrer, tout en produisant quelques étranges bruitages pour se faire remarquer. Le rouquin décrocha avec un léger grognement, qui se transforma vite en sourire angélique.

-Oh ! Doflamingo-sama ! Oui… Oui évidemment !

Il prit l'animal dans sa main et approcha l'appareil du visage de la doctoresse qui tressaillit en entendant cette voix. Elle ne reconnaissait certainement pas ce timbre, mais le personnage au bout du fil, lui, était plus que conscient de ce qu'il cherchait à provoquer en elle.

-Enchanté mademoiselle Skynn, j'espère bien que vous allez coopérez avec nous. Le contraire serait regrettable n'est-ce pas ?

-Le petit Law, il compte pour vous ? demanda-t-elle calmement, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'animal.

Il y eut un court silence. Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

-Je ne le connais pas depuis longtemps et pourtant je lui ai déjà promis des choses. Si monsieur Corazon est bien votre frère alors je n'ai sûrement pas mon mot à dire mais la vie d'un enfant vaut plus que ça.

La doctoresse plissa ses paupières et fronça les sourcils.

-A moins que Law ne soit qu'un prétexte, ajouta-t-elle.

L'escargophone afficha un sourire sadique qui donna quelques frissons au rouquin tenant l'appareil près des lèvres d'Ashiya. La voix effrayante résonna dans la petite pièce.

-C'est exact. Je ne vous pensais pas aussi futée mademoiselle Skynn, mes félicitations !

La bouche de la jeune femme se tordit légèrement, et il poursuivit.

-Vous savez… j'ai toujours chérie ma famille et particulièrement mon petit frère. Il ne sait pas où vous êtes en ce moment, ni ce que je prévois de faire de vous alors pour le bien de Law, donnez-moi l'antidote. Vous vouliez le sauver, hé bien voici l'occasion !

-Que vous ne toucherez pas au petit, ça je veux bien le croire mais pour Corazon ? J'ignore pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous soyez le genre de personne prête à tirer sur sa famille. J'ai tort ?

-Vous vous attachez plutôt vite aux chiens errants ma parole… C'est un pirate. Mademoiselle Skynn, visiblement vous connaissez mal mon frère et vous n'avez même pas idée de ce qu'il est capable de faire. Remettez-moi l'antidote et vous serez en sécurité.

Un petit grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la brune, et le sourire qu'arborait l'escargophone n'arrangeait rien.

-Je ne vous donnerais rien et je me fiche pas mal de qui il est ! Je fais confiance à ce qu'il me dit et le reste n'a aucune importance !

Les deux commissures de l'animal s'abaissèrent en une grimace désapprobatrice.

-Ce qu'il vous dit ? Il est muet.

-Muet ? Alors je dois sûrement entendre des voix ! ricana la doctoresse malgré sa situation délicate.

Le sourire moqueur de la jeune femme semblait troubler profondément l'inconnu à l'autre bout du fil. Le petit escargophone se tourna vers le rouquin, qui faillit se mettre à trembler devant ce regard noir qu'il lui jetait.

-Aymeric…

-Oui Doflamingo-sama ? répondit-il prudemment, à voix basse.

Le roux déglutit difficilement.

-Mon frère est bien muet, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum… hé bien…

-Réponds !

-C'est-à-dire que, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il parlait bien. Un peu trop même…

Pendant un court instant on crut voir l'escargophone rougir de colère, puis se calmer à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Et tu comptais m'en parler quand au juste ?

-J'ai oublié.

-Hm, trouve un moyen de la faire avouer et plus vite que ça ! Si elle ne nous livre pas le remède de son plein gré alors je veux que tu la tues sur-le-champ, ce serait problématique si elle le mettait au courant...

-Quoi ?! Mais vous m'aviez dit qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir !

-L'accord a été passé, ne me déçois pas.

Il raccrocha. Le roux se retrouva le cœur au bord du vide, complètement indécis et sous le choc. Il reposa l'escargophone sur la table métallique et s'accroupit devant la jeune femme ligotée à la chaise.

-Tu l'as entendu non ? Je n'aurais pas le choix alors je t'en supplie Ashiya, pour nous deux, il faut que tu parles. Fais-le pour ton cher Elian. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu finisses comme ça hein...

-Il fait déjà nuit. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'attendent ? grimaça Aymeric.

-Non, j'ai juste peur de retrouver ma cuisine dans un sale état, avoua la brune avec un demi-sourire.

-C'est pas le moment de plaisanter chérie, j'ai pas envie d'en arriver à là !

Elle releva vers lui un regard meurtrier.

-Alors il ne fallait pas t'en prendre à moi, ni prononcer ce nom !

La peur qui se lisait dans les yeux du rouquin ne la rassurait que plus encore.

-Comme je sais que tu ne me toucheras pas Aymeric, je vais te donner un indice. L'antidote n'existe pas.

-Hein ?

-Le saturnisme ne se guérit pas imbécile ! Tu l'attrapes et tu en crèves. Tragique, certes, mais c'est la réalité.

-Tu… tu leur mentais depuis le début ? bégaya-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, avec un mince sourire pour cette fleur de sang qui s'épanouissait avec lenteur sur la chemise blanche du médecin. La détonation passée retentit encore une demi seconde entre les quatre murs. Le roux tomba au sol, le corps aussi raide qu'un bout de bois. C'est alors qu'un homme gigantesque dont le visage familier lui arracha un long soupir de soulagement apparut devant elle.

-Vous avez pris votre temps on dirait...

-J'arrivais pas à trouver l'entrepôt, désolé du retard, s'excusa-t-il en frottant d'une seule main ses longs cheveux blonds sous ce bonnet noir.

Il rengaina son pistolet et détacha les cordes enlacées autour des poignets et des chevilles de la jeune femme. Elle se frotta les mains avec un sourire de remerciement, qu'il lui rendit bien. Enfin, avant que ce sourire ne se transforme en quelque chose d'un peu plus faux.

-On aura une petite discussion vous et moi, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait aussi agréable à entendre que menaçante.

Il déglutit difficilement.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-En dehors tout ce que vous m'avez caché et le fait que vous veniez d'assassiner mon très cher collège que j'appréciais énormément, non, rien de si grave.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez.

-Oui, ça je m'en doute.

Elle lui lança un faible sourire et lui fit signe d'avancer. Le blond passa la porte en mauvais état, toujours sur le qui-vive, avant de se retourner vers la doctoresse.

-On peut y aller Ashiya-san ?

-Attendez, je dois encore récupérer quelque chose.

La jolie s'accroupit près du cadavre au sol, dans une flaque de sang, et le retourna sur le dos. Elle tapota le corps inanimé de partout, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. La doctoresse sortit alors une petite bague en argent de la poche du médecin. Des rangées de diamants la parcourait comme des vagues folles, et le bijou semblait assez bien conservé malgré les quelques pierres précieuses manquantes sur les rebords de l'anneau. La jeune femme lâcha un soupir en rangeant l'objet de valeur dans sa blouse.

-C'était à vous ? Pourquoi il l'avait ? s'empressa de demander le blond, très curieux.

-Une longue histoire… et un vieux souvenir.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Rentrons Ashiya-san, Law a besoin de vous.

-Vous aussi monsieur Corazon, ajouta la brune avec un sourire attendrissant.

Le géant sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite, et sursauter, lorsqu'elle prit sa main dans la sienne. Il ne put s'empêcher tout de même de se demander pourquoi elle ne l'appelait pas « Cora-san ». Mais bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas derrière ses beaux sourires d'ange, elle était sûrement en colère après lui. Non, c'était sûr. Et il comprenait tout à fait. Cette chaleur dans sa paume ramena son esprit sur terre et il continua de suivre cette fine silhouette devant lui, à travers les couloirs sombres aux murs abîmés de partout. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis cinq bonnes minutes, il osa enfin la poser.

-Vous n'avez pas peur de moi maintenant ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, sourcils foncés.

-Pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

-J'ai tué quelqu'un sous vos yeux et ça ne vous a rien fait. Que la vue du sang ne vous effraie pas d'accord, mais voir quelqu'un se faire tuer c'est autre chose.

Un rire discret résonna dans le couloir.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je n'ai pas eu peur ? Je suis quelqu'un de normal, évidemment que j'ai peur de ce genre de chose mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le montrer.

-Désolé, je n'aurais vraiment pas dû faire ça devant vous.

-Hé, ne vous en faites pas, j'oublierais facilement.

Elle mentait. Il le voyait dans ses yeux perdus, et à sa lèvre tremblante.

-Je ne voulais pas faire ça mais il le fallait. Cet homme était dangereux.

-Je le connais mieux que vous et oui, il était dangereux. Il a fait de mauvaises choses, il m'a déjà fait du mal, il était fou aussi... mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi dans ce monde on devrait encore avoir à tuer des gens ? Ce n'est pas lui qui était derrière tout ça, ce n'est pas lui qui a voulu me kidnapper ! Alors pourquoi ?! hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Corazon avait du mal à soutenir son regard brûlant de rage.

-Nous n'avons pas à tuer des gens !

Il la plaqua contre le mur.

-Si, quand c'est nécessaire.

La brune se dégagea violemment, toute douceur envolée.

-Ah oui ? Et qui vous a appris ça ? Votre frère peut-être ?

-Qui…

-Juste avant que vous arriviez, je lui ai parlé par escargophone, le coupa la doctoresse.

Un silence pesant régna quelques secondes entre eux. Puis, elle passa une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille, avec un faible sourire qui lui ressemblait bien plus que cette colère aveugle.

-Pardonnez-moi, c'est juste que tout ça me dépasse complètement… je ne sais pas quoi en penser ni quoi faire, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Toutefois, je ne retirerais pas ce que j'ai dit : nous n'avons pas à tuer des gens pour survivre.

Le géant se calma, et lui rendit son sourire. Ils continuèrent le chemin mais cette fois, elle ne le regardait plus. Cette distance entre leurs deux corps le perturbait. Il aurait envie de lui prendre la main, la serrer contre lui et… mais elle devait déjà le détester. Pour qui il est vraiment et ce qu'il est capable de faire. Ce n'est pas nouveau et il le savait bien, les gens normaux sont dégoûtés par ceux comme lui. Maintenant ce n'était plus cette chaleur agréable dans sa poitrine mais comme un vide immense, un gouffre sans fond. Et cette soirée de pluie n'arrangeait pas son humeur. La jolie femme qui marchait devant lui était trempée jusqu'aux os. Il voudrait lui donner son manteau évidemment mais il appréhendait sa réaction. Le prendrait-elle mal ? Corazon déposa son grand manteau de plumes noires sur les frêles épaules.

-Vous allez prendre froid Ashiya-san.

-Je pourrais vous dire la même chose, rétorqua-t-elle avec un petit rire qui rassura beaucoup le géant.

Voyant les deux commissures de ces lèvres noires se redresser en un sourire rayonnant de joie sous cette triste pluie, elle faillit bien lui rendre son sourire mais s'en détourna immédiatement, le visage aussi impassible qu'une muraille. Corazon prit cela comme une petite défaite personnelle mais il ne se décourageait pas pour autant. Ce serait mal le connaître. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la porte d'une petite maison, elle sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit mais de la lumière provenait de la chambre à l'étage. Elle rendit son manteau à Corazon et s'empressa de monter l'escalier malgré ses vêtements tout trempés. Les yeux noisette de la doctoresse s'écarquillèrent en voyant ce petit garçon immobile sur le lit. Une couverture bleue cachait son corps et son fidèle bonnet tacheté reposait sur la table de chevet. Elle s'accroupit près de l'enfant.

-Quand c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, la voix chevrotante.

-Peu de temps après que vous soyez partie, répondit l'homme de l'autre côté du lit.

La jeune femme mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre son calme et adopter un air plus professionnel, installant ainsi comme une barrière froide entre elle et le géant.

-Vous lui avez déjà administré quelques médicaments ?

-Non je… je savais vraiment pas quoi faire alors j'ai attendu.

-Et vous avez bien fait. On va pouvoir tester une première injection.

Il tressaillit.

-Quoi ?!

-Vous croyez qu'il y survivra encore ? Ce qui s'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas là pourrait arriver encore, et à n'importe quel moment. La mort n'attends pas monsieur Corazon, à nous de savoir la repousser.

-Mais il est trop faible ! Vous aviez dit que ce serait douloureux, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore !

Elle plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens, et retira la longue blouse blanche qui recouvrait ses bras.

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses. J'aurais besoin de vous alors ayez confiance en moi parce que je ferais tout mon possible.

Il acquiesça lentement. La brune sortit de la chambre, et revint quelques minutes après avec un plateau métallique contenant plusieurs seringues, des tubes de plastique et des flacons emplis d'un étrange liquide pourpre. Elle déposa le tout sur la table de chevet et amena une chaise près du lit. La doctoresse perça le fin couvercle d'un flacon de l'aiguille de sa seringue, qui absorba tout le liquide.

-Monsieur Corazon vous commencez déjà à stresser.

Il sursauta. Même le dos tourné elle semblait voir qu'il était presque en train de se ronger les ongles.

-Si ça peut vous rassurer j'ai prise une encore plus petite dose que ce que j'avais prévu.

-Je vous remercie…

-Y a pas de quoi. Tenez ses bras s'il vous plaît, je ne sais pas encore comment il va réagir.

Le blond s'exécuta, et elle approcha sa seringue des veines du garçon sous l'œil inquiet de Corazon. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait voir encore ce petit souffrir. L'aiguille pénétra lentement sous la peau, et une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de la gorge du géant. Elle appuya sur la seringue, une infime partie du liquide pourpre se déversa dans le sang du garçon. Corazon serra un peu plus sur les fins poignets de l'enfant lorsqu'il sentit ses muscles se contracter brusquement. La doctoresse injecta en vitesse ce qu'il restait de l'antidote et retira la seringue.

-Attention il va commencer à s'agiter. Les particules sont en train de neutraliser la toxine.

Comme en réponse aux paroles de la brune, le gamin se mit à trembler de partout en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du géant sur ses bras.

-Pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?! cria Corazon devant les paupières toujours closes du garçon.

-Pas avant demain matin, c'est mieux de lui laisser le temps.

Petit à petit l'enfant se calma et replongea dans un long sommeil. Les sinistres plaques blanches sur son corps persistaient, mais semblaient tout de même un peu moins vives. Le blond lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Vous pensez que ça marchera Ashiya-san ?

-Sûre et certaine.

Elle s'assit au bord du matelas, près de l'enfant, et embrassa affectueusement cette petite joue pâle. Comme si elle passait de la scientifique froide à une mère aimante, un sourire chaleureux marquait ses lèvres tandis que sa main caressait les courts cheveux noirs. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur le front chaud et sortit de la petite chambre avec le blond, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard. Les deux adultes s'installèrent à la table à manger, sachant parfaitement que cette conversation serait très longue. Voyant qu'il ne commencerait pas le premier, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pulpeuses.

-Je… je ne pense pas que tout vous dire est nécessaire alors je vais faire court. Aymeric m'a kidnappé car votre frère lui en a donné l'ordre. Votre frère veut mon antidote, pourquoi ? A vous de me le dire. Et apparemment il vous croyait... muet ? Ça aussi à vous de me l'expliquer. Alors, pourquoi vous ne m'aviez rien dit ?

-Vous le savez, c'était mieux si vous ne saviez pas. Vous auriez sauvé le petit, et on serait partis tranquillement de notre côté en sachant que vous seriez toujours en sécurité, que personne ne vous ferait de mal. Parce que vous ne saviez pas qui on était.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sous sa poitrine.

-Alors c'est trop tard. Là j'ai besoin de savoir monsieur Corazon ! J'ai été assez patiente envers vous non ? Dites-moi qui est Doflamingo, et ce qu'il a à voir avec vous.

Le géant déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on lui force la main comme ça mais devant ses beaux yeux noisette, il ne pouvait pas se retenir.

-Doffy est mon grand frère, il est le capitaine d'un groupe de pirate nommé la Don Quichotte Family. J'en faisais partie avec Law mais moi je suis un agent double. J'ai un poste dans la Marine en tant que commandant.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le stoppa.

-Pourquoi trahir votre frère ainsi ?

-Il est fou. Complètement fou. Les liens du sang n'ont pas de valeur à ses yeux mais il fait comme si c'était le cas. Essayez de comprendre, je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commette encore plus de crimes et qu'il se serve du gamin.

-Law n'est qu'un enfant.

-Mais il est porteur du D.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Elle posa ses coudes sur la table de bois.

-Monsieur Corazon, vous êtes un imbécile.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Déjà que vous m'amenez un enfant atteint du saturnisme mais en plus il possède le D. Un grand merci à vous, j'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans un cauchemar, lança-t-elle sur un ton plutôt ironique malgré la situation.

Le grand blond baissait les yeux, comme pour s'excuser une énième fois des ennuis qu'il lui avait causé. Il enroula la ficelle de son bonnet noir autour de son doigt.

-Si vous en avez assez, je peux partir.

-Ce serait trop facile nan ?

Elle esquissa un grand sourire qui surprit beaucoup le géant.

-Je ne veux plus de secrets. J'avoue que je suis encore énervée pour tout ça mais il n'y a que la vie de Law qui m'importe, alors restez ici encore un peu Cora-san. Cette maison n'a jamais été aussi animée vous voyez. Et puis, ce n'est pas amusant de vivre seule...

La doctoresse se leva sous le regard rassuré du blond. Si elle lui avait dit vouloir qu'il s'en aille, ça lui aurait vraiment brisé le cœur. Elle s'approcha du géant d'une démarche féline et avec en prime un mignon sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'ai donc affaire à un pirate ou un commandant de la Marine ? murmura la jeune femme d'une voix envoûtante.

Un frisson parcourut les jambes de Corazon lorsqu'elle plaça ses mains chaudes de par et d'autre de son visage. Il lui répondit par un petit sourire tout crispé, ne sachant absolument pas quoi faire dans cette situation. S'il lui avait donné une vraie réponse, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Il sentit ses joues se réchauffer à une vitesse fulgurante et saisit doucement les fins poignets de la jolie brune au-dessus de lui.

-Ashiya-san, vous me détestez ?

_« C'est pour ça que vous me faites éprouver des sentiments ? Pour mieux me faire souffrir ? » _

La petite bouche s'approcha lentement de son visage. Mais qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Que faire de cette chaleur absorbante dans corps ? Cette même brûlure dans son cœur que la dernière fois rejaillit tel un éclair qui le paralysa sur place. Les deux prunelles étincelantes comme des étoiles devant ses yeux l'hypnotisaient. Il passa inconsciemment ses bras autour de la fine taille et attira près de son torse ce corps qui lui faisait tant envie. Les deux petites lèvres en feu touchèrent les siennes avec la même douceur que des pétales de rose. Il était maladroit et pas très expérimenté, il le savait, mais elle lui souriait quand même.

-Je ne vous déteste pas, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Je vous aime… Je t'aime Cora-san.

Le géant resserra un peu plus son étreinte. Rien que la chaleur de ce corps lui suffisait, mais ses mots, c'était bien plus que ce qu'il espérait. Si beau que ça ne semblait pas réel. Il la serra encore pour la sentir contre lui, se persuader qu'il n'avait juste pas rêvé. Les cheveux châtains chatouillaient son visage et ce délicieux parfum qui s'en dégageait n'était que plus envoûtant. Il ne pouvait lâcher du regard ses jolis yeux, ni ce visage d'ange dont il rêvait tous les soirs. En avait-il le droit ? Quelqu'un comme lui avait-il le droit de ressentir autant de choses ? Peut-être pas, mais qu'importe.

-Je vous aime aussi…

La doctoresse se replongea dans ce regard bleu qui ne fixait qu'elle. Ses doigts fins caressèrent les douces mèches blondes qui recouvraient le front de Corazon.

-On devrait se tutoyer ? l'interrogea-t-elle en poursuivant ses petites caresses qui semblaient détendre le géant vu ce sourire enfantin qu'il affichait.

-Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais… avoua-t-il en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Moi non plus, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je vous aime.

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le torse musclé et ressentit alors un léger frisson. Sa bouche se tordit soudainement en une grimace colérique et elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine d'un air sévère, dévisageant de toute sa hauteur l'homme sur la chaise.

-Nan mais j'espère que c'est une blague !

-Quoi ? Mais… mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Déshabillez-vous immédiatement !

Il la fixait avec des grands yeux ronds, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver encore plus la jeune femme. Elle commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise toute trempée sans demander son avis et il se retrouva à moitié nu devant elle. Intérieurement cette situation ne lui déplaisait pas trop mais il se retint de le préciser.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez... déshabillé ?

-Pardon ? Et vous osez me demander pourquoi ? Vous auriez au moins pu me dire que vous étiez congelé enfin !

Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche avant qu'il n'ajoute que elle aussi, elle était glacée. Corazon n'insista pas plus et lui lança un grand sourire pour la rassurer.

-Je vais très bien Ashiya-san !

-Juste Ashiya s'il vous plaît, chuchota la brune les yeux rivés au sol, comme si elle était embarrassée tout à coup. Pardon, vous allez tomber malade à cause de moi…

Cette petite voix lui arracha un sourire en coin. Il amena la jeune femme sur ses genoux et la serra doucement contre son torse froid.

-Vous pouvez rester avec moi cette nuit ? Peut-être que je serais moins malade si vous le faites…

Il sentit deux lèvres frôler de peu son cou, provoquant en lui quelques agréables frissons.

-Bien, alors je resterais avec vous.

-Toute la nuit ? s'inquiéta le blond avec une moue d'enfant.

-Toute la nuit.

Elle esquissa un sourire trop séduisant et il se sentit comme cloué sur la chaise devant ça. Cette femme avait définitivement le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire lorsqu'elle le touchait si ce n'est répondre à ses délicieuses caresses. Un souffle chaud sur sa nuque le réveilla de sa courte somnolence. Le visage angélique sur son épaule nue lui rappelait encore cette envie qu'il avait eue de l'embrasser au moins une centaine de fois. Devait-il se retenir ? Mais pour attendre quoi ? Qu'elle se lasse de lui ? Non, jamais. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus l'effrayer, il avait déjà fait assez pour ça. Avant il se disait que rien que sa présence était suffisante mais là, juste après ce baiser, il avait l'impression d'en vouloir toujours plus d'elle. Et d'en vouloir trop.

« _Les sentiments rendent faible. Ne laisse aucune femme te passer la corde autour du cou. »_

C'était ce qu'il lui avait toujours dit. Il avait longtemps cru à ces mots et ils étaient vrais. Il se sentait emprisonné par ces sentiments qui lui étaient autrefois inconnus mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Tant qu'il pouvait passer encore quelques instants aux côtés d'une femme aussi magnifique, c'était un bonheur de porter cette corde.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Bon vous devez maintenant vous posez pas mal de questions sur le "fiancé" d'Ashiya, ce fameux Elian ;)**

**Pas mignon le bisou de Cora ? :3**

**La suite... au prochain épisode ! (suspens pourri, fermez les rideaux !) Une review s'il vous plaît ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Ah je suis contente de l'avoir terminé ce chapitre, il est tellement long ! Merci aux reviews ;)**

**Trafalgar D. Sharon : Champagne ! Bon... Je vois que personne ne regrette Aymeric quoi x) **

**Elicassidy : Patience... Patience... Et tu sais, moi aussi je redoute la fin :')**

**Roblochon : Merci beaucoup ! C'est la première fois que je mets Doffy dans une de mes fics alors j'avais un peu peur du résultat mais tu me rassures ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Blind heart, chapitre 6<em>

Les petits oiseaux perchés sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte gazouillaient leurs mélodies et celles de tous les jours. Le petit garçon dans la chambre grimaça en ouvrant ses paupières. Son bras portait un petit pansement dont il reconnaissait bien la provenance et le chapeau blanc à petites taches brunes qu'il avait l'habitude de porter en permanence l'attendait sur la table de chevet. Il le posa sur ses courts cheveux noirs tout ébouriffés et retira la couverture bleue sur son corps. L'enfant se leva du lit d'un seul bond et se dressa sur ses petites jambes.

Les oiseaux à la fenêtre le fixaient de leurs petits yeux noirs en poussant des cris affreusement aigus de temps à autre. Il se détourna rapidement des minuscules volatiles et sortit de la chambre pour descendre l'escalier. Chacun de ses pas sur les marches de bois provoquait des grincements. Une fois arrivé en bas, le petit spectacle qui se déroulait dans le salon faillit bien le faire éclater de rire. Ce n'était pas comme il ne se doutait de rien mais… voilà, c'était toujours une belle surprise. Sur le canapé, tantôt c'était elle qui lui chuchotait des mots à l'oreille, tantôt c'était lui qui l'embrassait passionnément. Les deux bouches se frôlaient sans cesse dans leurs murmures toujours suivis de baisers qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Le petit garçon soupira bruyamment, d'un air exaspéré.

-Si vous aviez besoin d'intimité fallait le dire…

Les deux adultes se stoppèrent instantanément, et la jeune femme jeta un regard noir à l'homme devant elle. Il lui répondit par un pauvre sourire innocent, sachant parfaitement à quoi il aurait droit plus tard… ou rien du tout. Elle se leva du canapé en cuir et offrit un grand sourire presque trop chaleureux au petit garçon qui était bien décidé à ne croire à aucune de leurs excuses.

-Ahaha ! Bonjour Law, comment tu te sens ? Hier soir je t'ai faite une première injection de l'antidote et on dirait que ça s'est plutôt bien passé ! Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je peux te faire un chocolat chaud si tu veux !

-Pas la peine d'être si gentille… je ne suis pas stupide.

Il passa devant la doctoresse avec un léger regard en coin pour le blond et s'assit à la grande table, calme et patient. La jeune femme s'empressa de lui ramener un bol de chocolat chaud et quelques biscuits pour son petit déjeuner, ce qui arracha un grognement à l'homme dans le salon car lui, il allait devoir se rattraper et vite. Mais comment ? Alors là aucune idée. Il passa derrière la jolie brune dans la cuisine, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille dans une veine tentative. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, puis le repoussa tout en douceur.

-Monsieur Corazon, il me semble avoir déposé votre café sur la table, pas ici, lança-t-elle froidement.

-Ashiya…

-Dehors.

Il lui obéit avec une grimace boudeuse et s'assit à table, à côté du petit garçon. Bizarrement, la tasse de café chaud sous ses yeux ne lui faisait pas du tout envie, mais il en but quand même une gorgée. Au deuxième essai il ne put s'empêcher d'en recracher une bonne partie sur la table, sous l'œil surpris du gamin en train de siroter son chocolat. Pour une fois que ça n'était pas trop chaud, le goût était infect. La jeune femme vint près de lui avec un sourire malicieux et un verre d'eau en main.

-Oups ! Je n'ai pas mis du poivre dans votre café quand même ? Tenez, ça aura meilleur goût.

Elle lui tendit le verre, mais le retira aussitôt pour lui en balancer le contenu en plein visage.

-Oh ! Il était pas trop froid celui-là ?

-… je suis désolé.

-On appelle ça une petite vengeance personnelle je crois, juste pour que vous compreniez le message.

Il déglutit difficilement devant ce sourire aussi beau que meurtrier. Toutefois, la brune n'appréciait pas tout à fait ce genre de blague. Elle revint avec une petite serviette blanche et essuya son visage mouillé avec un faible sourire d'excuse.

-La prochaine fois évitez de m'énerver, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle de balancer des verres dans la tête des gens.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur la joue de Corazon, qui répondit à son baiser par un grand sourire. Il aimait beaucoup trop ses douces lèvres pour ne pas se laisser prendre au jeu. Le blond saisit les doigts féminins et les posa sur son torse chaud. La doctoresse lui tira la langue telle une petite fille et s'échappa aussitôt dans son laboratoire après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Il resta ainsi, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, quelques instants.

-Oï ! Corazon ! cria l'enfant pour le ramener sur terre.

-Elle est magnifique tu trouves pas ? Même quand elle m'a balancé ce verre d'eau, elle était si jolie… murmura-t-il d'un air rêveur, complètement absorbé par la porte fermée du sous-sol.

-C'est que de l'eau imbécile.

La rêverie du blond se retrouva soudainement brisée. Il lança un regard meurtrier à l'enfant.

-Mais je te parle d'elle, pas du verre d'eau !

-Ah. Ben au final elle veut bien de toi, c'est cool, répondit Law sans vraiment s'y intéresser plus que ça.

Le géant s'approcha un peu plus du petit garçon, comme s'il avait un secret à lui faire partager.

-Gamin, tu n'imagineras jamais ce qu'elle m'a dit hier soir.

-Qu'elle t'aimais ? Non merci épargne-moi les détails de votre histoire d'amour.

-Ecoute-moi ou je t'étrangle !

Après un long soupir, Law hocha la tête.

-Déjà oui, elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait, sauf que je lui ai aussi dit ce que je ressentais…

-Et tu veux que j'y fasse quoi ? C'est bien pour vous.

-Nan c'est juste que… j'aie peur qu'elle ne m'ait pas pris au sérieux.

L'enfant ne répondit rien, il n'y connaissait rien là-dedans. Il espérait seulement qu'Ashiya était sincère, même s'il n'en doutait pas. Corazon lâcha un faible soupir. Les femmes le prenaient toujours pour un imbécile à cause de ses petites maladresses mais celle-là, il ne voulait pas passer à côté pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide. Et parce qu'il ne se sentait juste pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre aussi fort. Le claquement de porte dans son dos le fit sursauter. La petite brune sortit du sous-sol en tenant dans sa main une grande sacoche de travail en cuir noir.

-Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui mais il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital pour une petite affaire, à ce soir !

C'était trop tentant, il saisit le poignet d'Ashiya.

-Attendez. Je peux venir avec vous ?

-Hum… Law ne devrait pas…

-Je suis assez grand, la coupa le concerné avec un clin d'œil complice pour Corazon.

Elle jeta un regard suspicieux au blond qui le lui rendit bien en haussant les épaules comme s'il n'y était pour rien. Mais alors vraiment pour rien.

-Bon, alors je n'y pas vois d'inconvénient…

La doctoresse esquissa un demi-sourire. Même si elle ne montrait pas toujours ce qu'elle ressentait, la compagnie de cet homme lui était agréable. Elle ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et passa discrètement sa main dans la sienne. Un frisson parcourut le géant de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il la sentit se rapprocher un peu plus. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Encore désolé pour le verre d'eau.

-Tant que j'ai un bisou après, vous pourriez m'en balancer un tous les jours ! plaisanta Corazon.

-Pas besoin de verre pour ça…

La brune se dressa sur la pointe des enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du géant. Le doigt féminin glissa le long de sa mâchoire bien dessinée, jusqu'à caresser tendrement ce tatouage en forme d'étoile sous le joli bleu de son œil droit.

-Je t'aime Cora.

Ses bras musclés passèrent autour de la fine taille, avant qu'il n'embrasse fougueusement ses douces lèvres qui l'obsédaient. Sa voix, ses mots, tout lui revenait en mémoire en même temps que leurs baisers de la veille. C'était comme un paradis dans son cœur, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien qu'en passant la nuit à ses côtés et là, il revivait ce même instant de pur bonheur.

-Je t'aime Ashiya, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

La doctoresse frissonna sous ses paroles. Elle se lova délicatement contre le torse bien bâti.

-Seulement une petite minute d'accord ? Sinon on n'y sera jamais.

-Trop strict ! bouda Corazon en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Il faut bien se fixer quelques limites parfois, rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard attendrissant.

Les coins de ses lèvres se rehaussèrent en un mignon sourire que le blond s'empressa de toucher par sa propre bouche. Les papillons dans le ventre d'Ashiya voletaient joyeusement, et la chatouillaient un peu plus à chaque fois que leur baiser s'intensifiait. Les doigts fins glissèrent sous le grand bonnet noir pour caresser les doux cheveux blonds et légèrement ondulés comme des vagues souples. Il saisit la main féminine derrière sa nuque et posa ses lèvres dessus tel un parfait gentleman.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre damoiselle Skynn, déclara-t-il d'un ton théâtral.

-Ce serait un plaisir !

Corazon entrelaça les doigts de la brune avec les siens. Malgré l'incendie dans son corps, il faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler. Le bruit des talons de la jeune femme claquant contre le sol créait au fur et à mesure de leur trajet une mélodie régulière qui le berçait lentement… Le géant trébucha. Une fois de plus à ajouter à son interminable collection de chutes.

-Ah ! Je me disais bien que ça n'allait pas tarder ! ricana la doctoresse en l'aidant à se relever.

Il se frotta la nuque avec une expression un peu embarrassée. Ashiya reprit la main de Corazon avec un sourire tout affectueux et pointa du doigt le grand hôpital à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Si on franchit ces portes tous les deux, tu devras jouer le rôle d'un bon assistant, lui précisa la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Les deux yeux couleur ciel s'arrondirent de surprise en entendant la façon dont elle lui avait parlé. Son cœur se réchauffa un peu plus, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Un assistant aux mains baladeuses, ça marche aussi ? lança-t-il dans une veine tentative de séduction.

-Et avec un scalpel dans le bras, ça marche toujours ?

Il faillit s'étrangler en déglutissant après cette blague douteuse. Elle qui paraissait si innocente… L'imaginer en train de lui planter des scalpels lui donnait déjà des sueurs froides. La doctoresse émit un petit ricanement devant la mine déconfite du blond.

_« Ou comment refroidir les ardeurs d'un mâle, se dit-elle. »_

Après un dernier rire, Ashiya les fit entrer tous les deux dans le grand hall de l'hôpital. Corazon fronça les narines sous l'odeur de médicament propre à ce lieu et persistante. Les dames de l'accueil le regardaient de travers, ce grand homme étrange à leurs yeux, qui portait un gigantesque manteau de plumes noires et sifflotait tout en se baladant de long en large dans le hall d'entrée. Corazon avança vers elles, mains dans les poches, suivi de la brune. Il se pencha vers les deux femmes en uniformes.

-Hey ! Je suis le petit am…

Elle plaqua en vitesse sa main contre la bouche noire du blond, et lança un sourire légèrement crispé aux jeunes employées qui se regardaient l'une et l'autre, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire entre appeler la sécurité ou attendre de savoir qui était ce malade.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est que mon nouvel assistant. Il est... un peu stressé.

-Oh… répondit l'une.

-Alors vous pouvez passer, poursuivit l'autre.

Ashiya saisit la petite feuille quadrillée qu'on lui tendait et nota dessus son propre nom ainsi que celui de Corazon. Après cela, le blond ne se gêna pas pour prendre la main de la doctoresse et la conduire jusqu'aux escaliers. Une fois seuls, elle se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça !

-Mais c'était drôle non ?

La brune croisa les bras sous sa poitrine généreuse avec un regard sombre.

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter Corazon ?

-… oui ?

Un pas vers lui. Il se sentit frissonner de peur bien qu'elle ne soit pas à sa taille, et heureusement sinon il serait déjà parti en courant vu cet aura meurtrière qui l'entourait. Il l'avait déjà senti ce matin, elle n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

-D'accord, je ne le referais plus. Mais à une condition !

A ses risques et périls. Il courba son dos et ses lèvres se collèrent doucement à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Il profita de cet instant de surprise en elle pour lui chuchoter sa demande, qui provoqua chez la jolie brune un éclat de rire.

-Je suis sérieux Ashiya ! Et puis, avoue que ce serait génial non ?

Elle lui répondit par un sourire charmeur et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entreprendre un fougueux baiser, une grande voix autoritaire les stoppa.

-Skynn, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment ni l'endroit de jouer avec votre… petit ami je présume ?

Un grand homme à quelques mètres d'eux dans le couloir les avait surpris. Il portait, tout comme Ashiya, une grande blouse blanche et une longue écharpe couleur taupe au tissu très fin habillait sa nuque. Un chapeau feutre noir couvrait son crâne chauve et une petite barbe de trois jours grise témoignait de son âge avancé. Son regard métallique ne fixait que la jeune femme, sans même se préoccuper du géant derrière. La brune se dégagea à contrecoeur de l'étreinte sur son corps, une soudaine froideur dans ses traits. Corazon, furieux, lâcha un grognement agacé avec un regard mauvais pour celui qui avait osé lui prendre toute l'attention de sa belle. Le médecin eut un rictus presque sadique.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu le petit Aymeric par hasard ? Il était censé me rendre quelques affaires aujourd'hui.

-Je ne sais pas… je ne l'ai pas vu dernièrement, fit Ashiya.

-Vous faites une très mauvaise menteuse. Tout le monde sait bien que ce gosse vous court après, ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

La doctoresse mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. C'était comme un blocage dans sa tête. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait répondre, quel mensonge elle devrait utiliser et pourtant ça ne sortait pas. Seule cette main discrète dans son dos l'aidait à soutenir ce regard implacable qui la fusillait. Mais lorsqu'elle osa enfin ouvrir la bouche, c'est une tout autre voix qui répondit.

-Oh, vous parlez de ce Aymeric là ? Celui qui colle ma petite Ashiya ? lança Corazon en serrant affectueusement la jeune femme dans ses bras musclés.

-Je crois oui…

-Ben elle l'a pas vu, reprit-il plus sérieusement. Autre chose ou vous voulez encore m'empêcher de passer du temps avec elle ?

Le médecin arqua un sourcil inquisiteur.

-Ce n'était pas là mon intention, répondit-il en ôtant son chapeau noir de son crâne dépourvu de cheveux. Au revoir mademoiselle Skynn.

Elle hocha seulement la tête dans sa direction et attendit de le voir partir pour de bon avant de lâcher un long soupir de soulagement.

-Tu viens de me sauver la vie Cora…

Le blond esquissa un grand sourire lorsque l'information parvint à ses neurones. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé « monsieur Corazon » ou « Cora-san ». Non, là, c'était juste « Cora ». Ses grands yeux bleus se fermèrent un court instant, puis se rouvrirent sur la jolie bouche plus proche de la sienne. Impossible d'y résister, il l'embrassa sans se soucier du reste.

-Je suis un bon assistant hein ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix vraiment trop séduisante pour une simple question.

-Du calme playboy ! T'es pas encore embauché je te rappelle.

-Mais pour bientôt, tenta le blond en plaquant ses lèvres contre la petite joue pâle.

-Sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ? Tu vas vraiment t'ennuyer ici.

Ses traits se déformèrent en une mine d'enfant insatisfait.

-Je t'embêterais pas… bouda-t-il faiblement.

-Bon. Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu n'as rien à faire !

La doctoresse soupira longuement, puis emmena le géant derrière elle jusque devant une belle porte de bois clair qui portait une large plaque dorée annotée « bureau du directeur ». Juste en face de la porte, plusieurs chaises étaient alignées contre le mur du couloir tout coloré de blanc laiteux. Elle le fit s'asseoir là et avec un doux sourire, lui annonça que ça ne prendrait que cinq minutes. Le blond fronça les sourcils mais trop tard, elle s'était déjà éclipsée.

Ashiya n'avait pas pris la peine de toquer à la porte avant d'entrer mais le grand homme face à la baie vitrée n'était pas plus surpris que ça. Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire amical sur ses lèvres bien dessinées. La pièce était très grande et aussi luxueuse que pouvait l'être un bureau. La lumière du jour filtrant par les vitres illuminait ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés, et soigneusement plaqués en arrière. Seule une petite mèche ondulée caressait le front pâle du directeur et la barbe de trois jours qu'il arborait ne faisait qu'accentuer son côté charmeur. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas elle que ce corps faisant tomber toutes les infirmières allait submerger. Le brun s'assit sur son confortable fauteuil de cuir noir, en face d'un bureau d'acajou.

-C'est assez étrange de te voir aujourd'hui Ashiya… tu as meilleur mine.

-Arrête ça je vais vomir.

-Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît tu pourrais au moins faire preuve de politesse. Mais bon, on n'apprivoise pas un animal sauvage hein ?

La jeune femme lâcha un grognement et il esquissa un séduisant sourire.

-J'imagine que tu viens pour une bonne raison vu qu'apparemment, tu me détestes.

-Fais pas semblant Jack ! Je veux sa lettre de démission !

-Ashiya on en avait déjà discuté. Il a effectivement voulu me la remettre avant son décès mais jamais je l'ai eue. Ce n'est en rien ma faute.

La jolie brune faisait les cent pas, de long en large, comme un fauve enragé derrière ses barreaux oppressants. Le dénommé Jack soupira d'ennui.

-Je comprends tout à fait que tu veuilles connaître les causes de sa mort mais c'est comme ça. C'est quelque chose que même moi je ne pourrais deviner.

Il se leva du fauteuil et vint près de la jeune femme, la surplombant du haut de ses deux mètres.

-Tu as beaucoup changé Ashiya. Mais tu te souviens ? On était une équipe : toi, moi, Elian et Aymeric. A nous quatre… tout était possible.

Elle eut un frisson dans la poitrine à l'entente de ce dernier nom, mais se pinça les lèvres au bon moment.

-C'était avant. Elian est mort et peu importe ce que tu me diras, je veux savoir. Comme t'as dit on était une équipe. Et devine quoi ? On était partis tous les quatre en mission…

-Calme-toi s'il te…

-Alors pourquoi on était que trois à revenir ?! Dis-moi pourquoi ! hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsque le brun voulut la prendre dans ses bras, elle le repoussa violemment.

-C'était mon fiancé !

-Ouais, je sais.

Jack s'approcha de la grande bibliothèque longeant le mur et en sortis un petit dossier gris avec une petite photo agrafée dans le coin droit. Il le tendit vers la doctoresse avec un mince sourire.

-Je l'ai retrouvé il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'attendais juste que tu viennes me voir. Tu pourras t'en débarrasser si tu le souhaites mais je préfère que tu l'aies. Elian était le meilleur d'entre nous Ashiya et je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas mort pour rien. Ne gâche pas ta vie à cause du passé, il faut savoir tourner la page.

-Et je l'ai déjà fait, rétorqua-t-elle en saisissant le dossier d'une main tremblante.

-Non, moi je sais que c'est faux. Je m'en souviens très clairement… On venait à peine de rentrer et il n'était pas là. Tu avais peur, tu étais effrayée sans lui parce que tu n'imaginais même pas ta vie après ça. Et après les explosions, jamais on n'a retrouvé son corps sous les débris, c'était déjà trop tard. J'ai été avec toi durant toutes ces nuits où tu pouvais enfin pleurer sans avoir à te soucier de ce que pensaient les autres. Une fois que tu t'en es remis, tu n'étais plus la même. Tu étais devenue une femme insensible et froide avec tout le monde. Les gens avaient alors commencé à avoir peur de toi. Aymeric et moi sommes les seuls à te comprendre.

La main qui se posa délicatement sur son épaule la força à relever les yeux.

-Ashiya, est-ce qu'il te manque encore ?

-Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir et c'est non, répondit-elle d'une voix haineuse. C'est terminé depuis longtemps et l'équipe qu'on formait n'existe plus.

-Attends chaton…

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement contre la mâchoire féminine, et il la sentit frémir sous sa main.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Jack.

-Quoi que tu cherches ce ne sera jamais fini ma belle. Garde au moins le dossier, ça te fera toujours un souvenir de lui.

-J'en ai déjà récupéré un mais merci quand même, je le garderais.

Il prit affectueusement la jolie brune dans ses bras et la laissa s'en aller dès qu'elle tenta de se dégager. Elle lâcha un long soupir une fois sortie du bureau. Mais à peine était-elle entrée dans son champs de vision que Corazon commença à la barbouiller de questions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? C'est qui ce gars ? C'est quoi ce truc dans ta main ?

-Stop ! hurla-t-elle avant de crouler sous ses paroles incessantes.

Le blond se tut quelques instants, puis afficha une expression inquiète devant le mutisme de la jeune femme.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien, je… il m'a seulement donné ça.

Elle lui montra le dossier dans ses mains, sans se rendre compte qu'inconsciemment, elle le serrait fort contre sa poitrine. La petite photo dans le coin interpella le géant décidément trop curieux. Il retira la petite agrafe et prit l'image pour la regarder plus attentivement. Elle représentait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années environ. Un grand sourire joyeux marquait ses fines lèvres un peu pincées, et on voyait un début de barbe sur sa mâchoire bien taillée. Les deux yeux en amande, vert acide, semblaient plus que vivants malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'une photo. Ses cheveux blonds vénitien, légèrement relevés en arrière attiraient l'œil tant ils étaient beaux. Corazon mordilla sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'une rapide réflexion s'effectua dans son cerveau.

-C'est qui ?

-Personne.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Vraiment ? insista-t-il.

-Vraiment.

_« Pourquoi tu me mens ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi c'est ça ? »_

Un triste vide semblait s'installer entre les deux adultes. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il embrassa la gorge dénudée et serra le corps féminin contre ses muscles. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit sa chemise se mouiller lentement de larmes chaudes. Il posa une main compatissante sur les doux cheveux châtains.

-Ne pleure pas… Je t'aime.

Les reniflements cessèrent. Et elle leva vers lui un visage rayonnant d'un bonheur factice.

-Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire alors, rentrons à la maison !

-Comme tu voudras…

Le géant suivit la jolie brune dans le silence. Ils franchirent la sortie et retrouvèrent l'air frais de l'extérieur. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, c'était savoir d'où provenaient ces larmes puis ce faux sourire. Et cet homme… Il laissa échapper un grognement, en espérant qu'elle ne le connaissait pas d'un peu trop près. Corazon releva son regard soucieux vers la jeune femme qui marchait devant lui sans jamais se retourner ni prononcer le moindre mot. Il vint à côté d'elle, jusqu'à frôler doucement son épaule. La doctoresse fit comme si de rien n'était et l'ignora tout simplement. Sa lèvre noire se déforma en une moue boudeuse. Il souffla dans l'oreille de la brune, qui sursauta brusquement.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! cria-t-elle en se retournant vers le coupable.

-Tu ne me regardais pas.

-Et alors ?

-Si tu fais exprès de m'ignorer, moi je ferais exprès de t'embêter.

Elle jaugea attentivement le sourire mutin sur la bouche de Corazon et, en levant son menton d'un air hautain, reprit son chemin sans même l'attendre. Le blond sentait déjà l'excitation d'un nouveau jeu monter en lui. Il trottina jusqu'à la doctoresse et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Voyant que qu'elle ne réagissait absolument pas, il se planta face à elle et prit son visage d'ange entre ses mains.

-Dis-moi qui c'était, je veux juste savoir.

Comme il s'y attendait, elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

-Il… Il s'appelait… Elian, balbutia la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

Sa voix toute chevrotante surprit énormément le géant, elle poursuivit.

-C'était... mon fiancé… et… il est… mort.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et passa devant lui sans lui porter un seul regard. Une petite brèche se forma dans son cœur. Il ignorait tout ça. Et il ignorait d'autant plus à quel point il venait de la blesser. Corazon courut aussi vite que possible la rattraper. Il saisit les mains de la doctoresse et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

-Je suis désolé Ashiya, je n'aurais pas dû.

-C'est normal que tu veuilles être au courant, je crois...

-Non, c'est pas ça ! J'ai pas envie de te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs ou de te rendre triste ! Je veux pas te voir pleurer comme tout à l'heure !

Les deux coins des jolies lèvres se rehaussèrent en un mince sourire à petites fossettes.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà oublié…

Il la serra affectueusement contre son torse et caressa ses beaux cheveux châtains, avant d'embrasser son front presque pâle. Ce qu'il aimait poser ses lèvres sur cette peau toute douce ! Jamais il ne se lasserait de la sentir s'allonger contre son corps, puis lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille, le faire frissonner…

-Tes mains Corazon !

Un regard noir était braqué sur lui. Ses yeux dérivèrent lentement de ses avant-bras jusqu'à ses poignets et effectivement, ses mains étaient peut-être un peu mal placées. Enfin, pas pour lui mais c'est l'idée… L'une sur le postérieur d'une belle rondeur de la jeune femme, et l'autre en train d'explorer sous son débardeur. Le visage du géant se teinta de rouge écarlate. Il retira ses membres en vitesse et s'inclina poliment en face de la doctoresse.

-Pardon Ashiya ! Je n'avais vraiment pas vu… enfin je veux dire… si j'avais vu mais… non j'avais pas vu !

-Volontaire ou pas ? trancha-t-elle d'une voix implacable, bras croisés sous sa poitrine généreuse.

-Volontaire… avoua-t-il finalement, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

Sans prévenir, elle lui asséna une grande gifle en plein visage. Une marque rouge s'imprima sur la joue du blond, qui y posa lentement sa main, encore sous le choc. Il osa seulement relever ses yeux vers elle mais bizarrement, elle ne semblait pas en colère. On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle s'en voulait. La jeune femme avança timidement vers lui en entortillant ses doigts entre eux comme si elle était très embarrassée.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne voulais vraiment pas te gifler Cora… c'est parti tout seul.

Le géant éclata de rire.

-Haha haha ! C'est rien, c'est rien !

Elle lâcha un soupir soulagé et il lui fit un regard attendrissant.

-Toutefois, si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde !

-Sale pervers…

Pour seule réponse, il mordilla gentiment l'oreille d'Ashiya, qui sursauta brusquement.

-Cora, attends au moins qu'on soit rentrés à la maison s'il te plaît.

-Mais y a personne…

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! On rentre à la maison et tu… tu te calmes.

Il pouffa presque de rire devant les petites rougeurs qui couvraient les joues de sa belle et vit les deux petits poings se resserrer sur la poignée noire de la sacoche. Elle baissa les yeux au sol et continua sa route droit devant. Le blond lâcha un ricanement discret et la suivit, non sans l'examiner de haut en bas.

-Cesse de me regarder, lança-t-elle soudainement.

-On n'a plus le droit d'observer les belles femmes maintenant ?

Observer ? Elle ricana légèrement. Le mot convenable serait plutôt « mater ».

-Mais quel gentleman… soupira-t-elle avec ironie.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin très séduisant.

-Mais voyons, je suis un gentleman ! s'écria-t-il en lui faisant la révérence.

La jeune femme ria un peu et saisit la main que lui tendait son chevalier servant. Sans prévenir, il la souleva dans ses bras avec une expression presque enfantine. Corazon déposa un baiser sur le front de la doctoresse, qui semblait au bord d'une crise de panique.

-Repose-moi immédiatement ! C'est… c'est trop haut ! J-Je suis à plus de deux mètres ! bégaya-t-elle, les mains prises de tremblements.

Il esquissa un faible sourire en la voyant se coller à lui et serrer sa chemise entre ses doigts. Le géant ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua de marcher sur le trottoir. Les passants leur jetaient parfois des regards en coin et les femmes se chuchotaient entre elles et ricanaient devant cet étrange couple. D'autant plus que l'apparence de Corazon attirait l'attention. La jeune femme lâcha un long soupir lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sa maison. Elle croyait que le géant la laisserait enfin poser pied à terre mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Il laissa la doctoresse s'agripper à son cou pour se tenir et sortit une petite clé de la sacoche. Une fois la porte ouverte, il pénétra dans le salon, toujours sans la lâcher malgré son air livide.

-Cora… tu me donnes le vertige… murmura-t-elle faiblement.

-Je suis si grand que ça ?

-Un peu oui…

Il laissa échapper un ricanement discret et la déposa tout doucement sur le canapé. Le blond s'assit en tailleur sur le plancher, en se pinçant un peu la lèvre.

-Dis, tu ne vas pas tomber malade à cause de moi hein ? s'inquiéta le géant.

-T'en fais pas pour ça.

-Mais je…

-Chut.

Le doigt soudainement posé sur sa bouche le fit taire en un instant. Il lui lança un sourire malicieux et fondit sans attendre sur les jolies lèvres trop tentantes. Décidément il n'arrivait plus à s'en empêcher… Il suivait le rythme que lui imposait la doctoresse et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas aller trop loin, au risque de se prendre une nouvelle correction. Et alors qu'elle se décidait enfin à intensifier ce long baiser, une voix d'enfant les interrompit.

-Vous avez vraiment que ça à faire… soupira le gamin au chapeau tacheté.

Le blond eut un grognement agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'on le dérange ?! Et l'air sournois qu'affichait Law n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Si Ashiya n'était pas juste à côté, il l'aurait bien étranglé ce gosse. La doctoresse se leva du canapé qui émit un léger grincement, et s'approcha de l'enfant avec un mince sourire.

-Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé Law ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix toute bienveillante.

-Non, je lisais les protocoles de vos appareils en attendant.

-Tu es allé dans le labo ?

-Oui, c'était ouvert.

Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

-Et tu ne t'es pas fait mal n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-C'est que, je laisse traîner tant de choses… coupantes. J'ai pris quelques mauvaises habitudes avec le temps et en voilà le résultat ! plaisanta-t-elle avant de reprendre son sérieux. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants, n'y retourne pas sans moi ou Corazon !

Elle se retourna vers ce dernier.

-C'est valable pour toi aussi Cora.

-Oui m'dame !

Le garçon eut un petit sourire en coin en les voyant se tutoyer. Il saisit la main de la doctoresse avec une expression toute gentille, ce qui choqua presque cette dernière. Elle était plus habituée à le voir l'ignorer ou lui parler assez froidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Law ?

-Corazon avait quelque chose à te dire hier mais je crois que ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Puis, c'était pas grand-chose apparemment ! ricana Law en fixant le blond.

Corazon serra les dents, avec un regard meurtrier pour le petit garçon appuyé contre la jambe d'Ashiya. Cette dernière arqua un sourcil curieux.

-Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Rien du tout ! s'empressa de crier le géant.

La jeune femme était loin d'être convaincue mais elle n'insista pas plus et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais cet enfant la rendait heureuse. Peut-être l'effet d'un instinct maternel ou autre chose. Le gamin passa ses bras autour du cou de la doctoresse. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne montrait pas et pourtant il appréciait cette femme. Elle était pour lui aussi bienveillante que Corazon et même sa beauté ne le laissait pas indifférent. Par-dessus l'épaule d'Ashiya, il tira la langue à l'homme derrière elle.

-Sale gosse… murmura le blond, qui brûlait intérieurement de jalousie.

Mais d'où elle laissait ce petit gamin se coller à elle ?! Le géant fit un doigt d'honneur à la tête sournoise dépassant du corps de la jolie brune retournée. Il s'assit à la table en grognant de mécontentement, jusqu'à voir arriver devant lui quelques sucreries en chocolat.

-Pour me faire pardonner, lança-t-elle d'une voix angélique.

Elle souleva les mèches blondes et embrassa le front de Corazon. Elle donna aussi quelques bonbons à Law et repartit dans la cuisine. L'homme et l'enfant commencèrent à se jeter des regards mauvais.

-A quoi tu joues Law ?!

-Ben quoi ? Je ne peux plus faire de câlin à Ashiya-san maintenant ?

-T'as pas intérêt à profiter de ton statut de gosse ! lui cria le blond en fronçant les sourcils de colère.

-Si tu savais pas, moi j'ai déjà touché sa poitrine… et pas toi.

Les yeux de Corazon s'arrondirent soudainement.

-Quoi ?

-Ouais, elle me laisse toucher sa poitrine, répéta l'enfant, tout fier. Et toi Cora-san ?

Le visage du blond se décomposa lentement en de la déception. Il se leva d'un seul bond et courut rejoindre la doctoresse en cuisine.

-Ashiya ! Pourquoi moi je pourrais pas toucher ta poitrine ?! Law il l'a fait !

-Je rêve où tu es jaloux d'un enfant ? Dehors imbécile !

Il obéit silencieusement et retourna s'asseoir, l'air maussade. Et le ricanement fourbe du gamin à côté lui donnait de sérieuses envies de meurtre. Il sortit une cigarette du paquet dans sa poche et la coinça entre ses dents. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme visiblement très occupée.

-Ashiya ? Tu peux me prêter un briquet ? Je crois que j'ai perdu le mien…

-Tu fumes ?

-Ouais…

Pendant un court instant, il cru que ça n'allait pas lui plaire mais elle lui jeta tout de même un petit briquet noir entre les mains. Le géant la remercia par un grand sourire et alluma sa cigarette… et pas que la cigarette. Son épaule gauche recouverte par un grand manteau de plumes noires s'enflamma soudainement, et il ne semblait même pas le sentir. Tandis que Law soupirait, complètement exaspéré par cette sale habitude qu'avait Corazon, et la doctoresse poussa un cri effrayé. Elle balança une carafe d'eau sur l'homme en feu, qui se retrouva tout dégoulinant. Mais sans flammes.

-Mais j'ai fait quoi encore ?! se lamenta Corazon.

-T'avais l'épaule en feu !

-Ah… juste pour ça ?

La brune frôla de peu une crise. Elle enroula gentiment ses bras autour du suicidaire, qui riait aux éclats.

-Hahaha ! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien !

-Tu pourrais au moins faire attention à ce que tu fais ! J'ai vraiment eu peur moi !

Il cessa de rire et embrassa gentiment les lèvres d'Ashiya pour la rassurer.

-Tu vois ? Je vais très bien !

La jeune femme lui rendit son baiser et ne dit rien de plus, même si cet homme l'inquiétait sérieusement. Il lui arrivait toujours quelque chose et c'était presque à croire qu'il était maudit. Elle soupira bruyamment et retourna en cuisine, en espérant que ce repas leur ferait plaisir. Même d'ici, elle entendait les rires et cris des deux gamins dans son salon. Parce que oui, il lui arrivait de considérer Corazon comme un enfant. Mais elle l'aimait déjà plus que tout son gamin.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Petite review s'il vous plaît ? :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! **

**Enfin les vacances ! C'était pas trop tôt hein... Comment était votre Noël cette année ? :)**

**Roy D. Turquoise : Merci pour ta review ! Couple mignon ? Oh tu verras par la suite que ces deux-là auront bien des problèmes ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Blind heart, chapitre 7<em>

_« Pleurs pas. Je t'interdis de leur montrer tes faiblesses ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Ne t'abaisse pas à ce niveau ! »_

Il lui asséna une violente gifle. Le petit garçon releva son visage couvert de poussière et de sang vers son aîné. Il renifla, obéit et tant bien que mal, retint ses larmes douloureuses.

_« Pardon Doffy… je suis désolé… »_

Mais combien de fois allait-il encore s'excuser ? Combien de fois avait-il fallu qu'il refoule ses larmes ?! Qu'y a-t-il de mal à être humain !

Du sang éclaboussa sur ses joues maculées de terre, tandis que les horreurs d'un massacre défilaient devant lui. Ses jambes lui criaient de fuir, et une main serrée sur son bras le forçait à regarder. Il mordit sa lèvre tremblante, attendit le dernier coup pour ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement. Le sourire d'un démon lui apparut alors.

La joie devant le tableau rouge.

Et l'amusement sous les cris étouffés.

L'enfant se jeta dans les bras de son père, apeuré par ce diable du même sang.

Il y eut des reproches. Des excuses refusées. Puis une détonation solitaire. Et l'enfer sembla prendre fin pour l'un d'eux. Mais n'était-ce pas le début d'un tout autre cauchemar ?

0o0o0o0o0

Le flamant ricana sournoisement. Il fit signe au domestique dans la pièce de sortir, et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour obéir. En même temps, qui oserait désobéir, à cet homme-là ?

Le géant se dressa sur ses longues jambes et se planta devant la bibliothèque pleine à craquer de livres, tous en parfait état. Il en fit tomber un. Puis un autre. Etrange manie. Peut-être juste pour les entendre s'écraser par terre, qui sait ? Enfin, après la septième victime tombée au sol, il pensa, par pur hasard, à la petite chose qui avait attirée son attention.

Oh oui qu'il s'en souvenait de cette chose, de cette femme ! Et de sa voix froide, qui vous séduit et vous repousse, puis vous poignarde lorsqu'elle s'énerve. Il se souvenait de la façon dont elle l'avait provoqué, sans même savoir qui il était, ni le provoquer véritablement. Mais refuser de lui obéir, c'était tout comme. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il avait aimé ça. Il avait tant aimé son insolence presque sauvage tout en restant dans la courtoisie, masque de ses vraies pensées. Fufufu… mais il y a autre chose qu'il aimait d'autant plus. Sa peur.

L'hésitation presque imperceptible dans sa voix et l'odeur, qui était pour lui un délice, qu'avait la peur des femmes. Ça, c'était encore plus plaisant. Qu'il aimait les entendre crier, les voir se débattre, s'enfuir… pour toujours lui revenir. Et qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour la voir, elle, dans un tel état de confusion et de désespoir. Sûrement qu'elle crierait au secours et appellerait son petit héros. Son très cher Corazon.

Le flamant eut un léger sursaut. Un long sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'une idée aussi miraculeuse que répugnante lui vint à l'esprit. Un étrange homme au visage couvert d'un masque ocre et miroitant déboula dans la pièce.

_« Maître. Devons-nous attaquer maintenant ? Ils ne s'y attendront pas. _

_-Changement de plan. »_

Le nouveau venu sembla s'agiter sous sa cape.

_« Que… Quoi ?!_

_-Je la veux en vie. Seulement elle. »_

La silhouette encapuchonnée sembla se raidir, mais ne discuta pas les ordres et sortit précipitamment. Un ricanement presque malsain résonna entre les quatre murs.

_« Fufufu… A nous deux Ashiya Skynn. »_

Il trépignait déjà d'impatience, de voir arriver sa nouvelle distraction, son nouveau jouet arraché de force des mains d'un enfant tombé amoureux.

0o0o0o0o0

Un doux vent printanier soufflait sur la plaine, éclairée par ce cercle d'un jaune presque blanc, perché haut dans le ciel. L'herbe était si verte, et la nature si luxuriante que c'en était le lieu rêvé pour une modeste promenade. Un ruisseau non loin attira l'attention du gamin. Les souffrances vécues auparavant l'avaient changé bien évidemment, mais il conservait toujours en lui une part de son âme d'enfant. Il retourna vers les deux adultes derrière lui, qui marchaient main dans la main, un visage couvert d'une unique petite tache blanche, qui était vouée elle aussi à disparaître comme ses semblables.

-Je peux y aller ? leur demanda le petit garçon en pointant du doigt le cours d'eau derrière les arbres.

La jolie brune sourit à son compagnon et d'un signe de tête, acquiesça à la demande du garçon qui dévala aussitôt la petite pente à toute vitesse. Elle serra un peu plus la chaude main dans la sienne. Le géant lui colla un baiser sur le front et, après qu'ils se furent assez rapprochés du ruisseau, s'assit dans l'herbe avec elle, sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Le petit garçon avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise et pataugeait désormais dans l'eau, visiblement à la recherche d'un quelconque petit trésor. La doctoresse ricana discrètement lorsque le gamin manqua de peu une grenouille, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui glisser entre les doigts à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à la saisir. Elle se leva en époussetant sa longue blouse d'une blancheur presque dérangeante des quelques brindilles dessus et retira ses hauts talons sous le regard curieux du géant.

-Ashiya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Chasse à la grenouille, lança-t-elle, toute malicieuse.

Il arqua un sourcil inquisiteur et la regarda plonger les chevilles dans l'eau glacée. Le petit garçon eut un grand sourire en la voyant arriver. Il lui montra du doigt sa cible et elle se frotta les mains, impatiente de commencer. L'animal bondit sur une roche grise émergeant de la surface de l'eau claire et transparente. Le gamin plia les genoux, et saisit sa proie du premier coup. Mais trop tard, la grenouille, qui gigotait un peu trop, se défit de la prise du gamin mais au moment où elle voulut replonger dans le milieu aquatique, la doctoresse la cueillit dans un bocal en verre.

-Et voilà le travail ! s'écria-t-elle en montrant le trophée de chasse au petit garçon tout souriant.

Ils sortirent de l'eau et retournèrent s'asseoir près du blond, qui était resté les pieds au sec, lui. Law regardait l'amphibien dans le bocal avec un étrange sourire. Il releva la tête vers la jeune femme.

-Merci Ashiya-san, je pourrais la disséquer.

-Oh mais de rien… La… La quoi ?!

Le géant à côté d'eux se moqua un peu de la réaction d'Ashiya, sachant qu'elle était médecin. Il caressa délicatement les cheveux châtains de sa belle et profita qu'elle soit dos à lui pour mordiller gentiment son oreille.

-Et moi qui pensais que tu voulais juste un animal de compagnie, soupira-t-elle en faisant mime de ne pas sentir les petites dents sur sa peau.

Corazon grogna, mécontent. Il détestait vraiment qu'elle l'ignore ainsi, mais heureusement, il avait solution à tout ! Le blond enroula ses bras autour du corps svelte et le pressa contre le sien. Sans réaction, si ce n'est le rire moqueur du sale gosse qui avait apparemment décidé de rivaliser avec lui. Hé oui, il fallait que son rival soit un enfant bien sûr ! Le géant logea son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme et remarqua avec plaisir qu'elle avait légèrement tremblé. Il posa les mains sur ses épaules, mais lorsqu'il voulut lui retirer sa blouse de médecine, elle s'écarta.

-Non. Je… Je ne l'enlève jamais.

-Au moins pour aujourd'hui, insista-t-il.

La doctoresse soupira bruyamment et retira sa blouse à contrecœur. Il n'hésita alors pas une seule seconde à serrer contre lui ces bras fin et ces frêles épaules qui lui étaient toujours cachés d'habitude. La peau presque glacée d'Ashiya lui donna des frissons dans les jambes, sous la chaleur rassurante des mains de Corazon. Voyant le petit garçon s'ennuyer à côté d'eux, elle saisit sa main et l'amena contre elle, sans voir les étincelles qui commençait à se faire sentir entre l'homme et l'enfant. Law cala sa petite tête contre la poitrine généreuse de la doctoresse, sous le regard presque meurtrier du géant derrière elle.

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez tout les deux ? soupira-t-elle.

Ils sursautèrent en même temps. Avait-elle remarqué ?

-Il est tout le temps en train de vous mater Ashiya-san ! cria le gamin en pointant son aîné d'un doigt accusateur.

-Ce sale gosse me provoque Ashiya ! Il est pas si innocent que tu crois ! rétorqua l'autre avec une grimace boudeuse.

Elle arqua un sourcil mécontent, se leva de l'herbe en remettant sa blouse et s'en alla. Le géant s'empressa de lui courir après, suivi par le petit garçon.

-Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? s'inquiéta le blond en fronçant les sourcils, une fois à sa hauteur.

Il s'était retenu de rajouter « ma chérie ». Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment et puis, il avait déjà goûté à sa colère ces derniers jours.

-Tu m'énerves Cora, répondit-elle en toute franchise, sans même se douter à quel point ses mots pouvaient être blessants.

Sous le choc, ses pieds s'emmêlèrent et il se cassa la figure dans l'herbe. Mais cette fois, pas l'ombre d'une inquiétude dans le regard de sa belle, car elle s'en fichait juste. Et rien que ça, ça lui fit mal au cœur. Il aimait tellement qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, ou qu'elle ricane, toute discrète, devant ses pitreries. Mais là, rien du tout. Il tourna les yeux vers le petit garçon, qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire que lui aussi ne comprenait pas. Corazon se planta en face de la brune, mains dans les poches.

-Hé Ashi', qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

-Pourquoi tu… tu me considères comme un objet ?! cracha-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Il écarquilla ses yeux bleus. De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Je comprends pas…

-Tu fais comme si je pouvais préférer un enfant à toi ! Mais tu ne comprends rien ! J'aime Law et je t'aime ! Tu crois que c'est comparable ?!

Le géant ne sut répondre.

-J'aime Law comme une mère aimerait son enfant ! Et toi ? Comment tu peux être jaloux de ça ? C'est stupide !

Une petite main tira sur la blouse de la doctoresse.

-C'est aussi ma faute Ashiya-san. Je voulais énerver Corazon, avoua le petit garçon.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire, souleva l'enfant par les aisselles et embrassa affectueusement sa joue. La jeune femme chuchota discrètement quelque chose à son oreille. Le garçon sourit alors de toutes ses dents et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la jeune femme. Cette dernière tendit sa main inoccupée vers le géant.

-On fait la paix Cora ? Sinon ma facture d'eau va augmenter…

Elle laissa l'enfant poser pied à terre et sauta dans les bras du blond, qui lui était aux anges. Il serra aussi fort que possible la jeune femme contre lui avant de prendre sa main et poser ses lèvres sur la douce peau blanche.

-Pourquoi quand c'est Law, tu pardonnes toujours ? bouda Corazon.

-Je rêve où ça te manque les verres dans la tête ?

-Ok, ok j'ai rien dit…

Il embrassa le sourire sadique de sa belle. Qu'elle était jolie lorsqu'elle le menaçait… Des doigts fins saisirent délicatement la ficelle noire de son bonnet, et s'enroulèrent autour du petit cœur au bout. Il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et sursauta brusquement, tout comme la brune contre lui. Un coup de feu venait de retentir, dans la forêt non loin du ruisseau. Le géant fronça les sourcils et caressa une dernière fois la joue de son amour avant de se diriger, avec le petit garçon, vers la source de cette détonation.

-Attendez ! cria-t-elle dans une veine tentative pour les retenir. C'est peut-être dangereux, n'y va pas Law ! Et toi aussi Corazon !

Le blond revint lentement près d'elle, un mince sourire sur le visage pour la rassurer.

-T'inquiètes pas pour Law, il est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît.

-Alors je viens aussi ! déclara-t-elle les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, l'air grave.

-Hein ?

Il cligna trois fois des yeux.

-Mais… Mais tu ne peux pas !

-Je ne suis pas aussi forte que vous deux, et alors ?

Le blond l'amena sous un arbre et prit le beau visage entre ses mains.

-Ils sont peut-être déjà là… Je veux tout faire pour vous protéger, toi et Law, alors fais-moi confiance. Je reviendrais vite.

La doctoresse grimaça avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Il embrassa le front pâle. La mine boudeuse de la jeune femme lui arracha un petit sourire. Le géant promit encore une fois que ce ne serait pas long et emmena avec lui le petit garçon, sous le regard plus qu'inquiet d'Ashiya. Corazon et Law pénètrent dans la forêt, à la recherche de ce qui avait provoqué ce coup de feu. Le gamin passa devant et ils s'arrêtèrent à une petite clairière vide.

-C'était peut-être qu'un chasseur Cora-san. Il n'y a eu qu'une seule détonation.

-Nan… Je sens un truc bizarre… marmonna le géant.

Il s'accroupit au sol et toucha du bout des doigts la mystérieuse poussière noire encore fumante éparpillée dans l'herbe. Une odeur parfumée s'en échappait.

-C'est de l'encens.

Le petit garçon s'accroupit à son tour et prit dans sa main les grains noirs presque brûlants pour les voir de plus près. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement. Il se disait bien qu'il connaissait cette senteur suave. La doctoresse portait la même.

0o0o0o0o0

Il s'écroula au sol, faible, abattu. Une perle salée roula le long de sa joue maculée de terre. De sa main couverte de sang, il sécha cette toute dernière larme. Le petit garçon à côté de lui posa une main sur son fidèle bonnet tacheté et le serra très fort. La maison toute entière n'était qu'inondée de cadavres encore chauds. Le géant balança son pistolet au loin, et ce dernier atterrit dans la flaque rouge de la cuisine. L'enfant posa la main sur l'épaule de son aîné.

-Cora-san, elle n'est peut-être pas loin.

Il ne répondit rien. Tout ça n'avait pas de sens. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur elle ? Elle… Une femme si innocente, si pure… Pourquoi elle ?!

Il se releva brusquement, détailla le corps étendu au sol de l'agent, et vit un doigt tressauter faiblement. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il récupéra le pistolet dans la flaque de rouge écarlate et logea au pauvre homme une balle dans le crâne. Puis une dizaine de balles dans tout son corps, sans jamais s'arrêter, rendu fou par le rythme de la détonation. Le gamin se jeta sur lui et le poussa en arrière du mieux qu'il put.

-Arrête Corazon ! Si tu commences à perdre la tête maintenant on ne la retrouvera jamais !

-Ils me l'ont prise… pourquoi… Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'avait rien fait ! Elle était innocente ! hurla-t-il sans pouvoir contrôler sa colère.

_« Cora, nous n'avons pas à tuer des gens pour survivre. »_

De nouvelles larmes s'écoulèrent sur son visage souillé de meurtres. Le petit garçon tira le géant en dehors de la maison devenu cimetière, afin de lui épargner ce triste tableau, dont il était lui-même auteur. Il releva ses yeux soulignés de noir vers le ciel tout aussi sombre. C'était ce même cauchemar qui recommençait pour eux à l'infini. Malgré le dégoût qui lui vrillait les entrailles, le petit garçon retourna dans le laboratoire plus poussiéreux que jamais. Mais seule pièce à avoir été épargnée par le massacre. Il renversa plusieurs machines de leurs supports et sursauta au son du verre qui se brise, et des minuscules explosions chimiques. L'enfant continua de détruire ce qu'il restait d'intact et prit avec lui un petit coffret noir avant de sortir au pas de course de cet enfer. Il regarda, avec souffrance, le désespoir dans les yeux de Corazon. Sa tristesse mêlée à une haine profonde. Autrefois, quand c'était lui qui avait ce regard, jamais il ne l'a abandonné. Quand plus personne ne croyait aux miracles, Corazon y croyait toujours. Et aujourd'hui, il pensait que c'était à son tour de lui redonner espoir. Il se planta face à Cora et lui tendit la boîte.

-On va la retrouver Cora-san, déclara-t-il d'une voix sûre.

Le géant détailla lentement l'objet avant de le saisir entre ses mains presque tremblantes. Puis soudainement, les commissures des lèvres noires se redressèrent en un grand sourire de joie. Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, murmura le blond en tapotant le bonnet nordique du garçon.

Law hocha la tête avec un mince sourire.

-Hm ! Par où on va ?

-Euh… C'est-à-dire ?

-Ouais, je me disais aussi…

Ils soupirèrent de concert. Ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient une quelconque piste à suivre… Il ne restait absolument aucune trace de leur jolie doctoresse. Le géant releva brusquement la tête, comme en proie à une idée miraculeuse.

-On va tenter notre chance sur la route ! lança Corazon, tout sourire et un doigt pointé droit devant lui.

-Mais c'est stupide ! Evidemment qu'ils ont dû emprunter une route pour la kidnapper !

-Tais-toi ! C'est mon instinct d'amoureux qui parle ! Et il me dit d'aller dans cette direction !

Le gamin grogna d'un air exaspéré. En même temps, il ne leur reste pas beaucoup d'options.

-Comme tu veux Cora-san, allons-y avant que la nuit tombe.

Le sourire du géant s'éteignit un peu tandis qu'il regardait le petit garçon passer devant lui. Il avait fait de son mieux pour contenir colère et tristesse à la fois, parce que c'était le gamin qui le lui demandait mais lorsque la vérité surgirait à nouveau, pas sûr qu'il y arrivait encore.

0o0o0o0o0

Ses mains parcouraient avec lenteur la douce peau blanche, tandis qu'il lui tournait autour, examinant dans les moindres recoins le corps presque parfait qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Votre cadeau Maître, de la part du Chasseur, annonça la domestique avant de quitter la pièce.

Le flamant ricana. Qu'elle était jolie ainsi captive de ses mains, et aveuglée par ce bandeau sur son visage trempé de larmes. Il imaginait déjà la réaction de son cher frère lorsqu'il apprendrait cela. Il voyait son désespoir, son désir de la revoir. Et précisément à ce moment-là, son cœur s'en retrouvera brisé. Il abaissa la longue blouse de manière à découvrir les frêles épaules, sans pour autant la dénuder. Son pouce glissa le long de la lèvre rose, toute tremblante.

-Calmez-vous damoiselle Skynn. Je vous assure qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! sanglota la pauvre doctoresse en se débattant contre les menottes à ses poignets endoloris.

Le géant courba un peu plus le dos, souffla sur la face froide et stoïque. Elle poussa un cri et recula telle la faible proie qu'elle était malheureusement face à lui.

-Vous savez qui je suis n'est-ce pas ?

-Don… Don Quichotte… Doflamingo, bégaya la jeune femme en gardant la tête fièrement relevée, regardant droit devant.

-Précisément.

Le flamant se dit alors que même aveuglée, elle gardait beaucoup de courage. Il saisit de sa grande main le petit menton qu'il souleva presque violemment à sa hauteur.

-Dites-vous bien Skynn, que si vous m'aviez écouté, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. J'aurais pu trouver un terrain d'entente avec mon frère et vous ne seriez pas ici.

-Non, je sais que vous allez tuer Corazon. Il vous a menti.

-Les traîtres doivent bien payer un jour. Et vous Skynn ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez la main blanche tout de même ? Ah, j'oubliais que mon frère était tombé sous le charme d'un vrai petit ange !

Un rire empreint de sadisme résonna dans la pièce.

-Vous êtes très futée Skynn, et intelligente aussi… Mais je doute sincèrement que cela vous soit d'une grande utilité aujourd'hui.

Un souffle chaud cogna contre sa nuque. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Cela ne rendrait que plus heureux encore son ravisseur. Quant à lui, il était déjà très satisfait en voyant ce corps trembler rien qu'au son de sa voix. Mais il en voulait plus.

Le bandeau tomba lentement au sol. La doctoresse découvrit devant elle un homme gigantesque, aux courts cheveux blonds, qui se tenait les genoux fléchis et les mains dans les poches de son bermuda. Une chemise fleurie, ouverte sur le torse, laissait apparaître la belle musculature du flamant, mais c'était bien ce large manteau de plumes roses qui rehaussait encore sa carrure. Et les lunettes à verres roses camouflant la couleur de ses yeux ne le rendait que plus intriguant. Le voyant approcher, elle agita ses poings liés, cherchant à se défaire des menottes dans son dos. Le délicieux cliquetis métallique parvint aux oreilles du géant. Il passa une langue légèrement en pointe sur ses fines lèvres et attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne son calme.

-Pourquoi faire semblant ? Vous auriez envie de fuir, de crier son nom… alors faites-le.

-Je ne crois pas être la seule à faire semblant, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton froid et implacable.

La bouche du blond se tordit.

-Vous avez du cran de me défier Skynn, et j'apprécie votre courage. Mais pas sûr que vous soyez encore capable de me regarderez ainsi dans quelques jours.

Il fit quelques pas de côtés d'un air penseur.

-Déjà, mon adorable petit frère ne peut plus rien pour vous. Ensuite, j'ai quelque chose susceptible de vous retenir. Quelqu'un… qui vous manque terriblement Skynn.

Le mutisme de la doctoresse dura encore, mais il n'en fut pas plus irrité. Presque s'il en ria même.

-Mais comme je vous l'avais dit, aucun mal ne vous sera fait ! Vous serez même traitée correctement.

Sa bouche se déforma en une expression noire et troublante.

-Et surtout… soyez sage.

Elle déglutit difficilement et regarda son ravisseur retirer les menottes à ses poignets, puis sortir par la porte derrière elle. Sans même prendre la peine de fermer à clé. Comme s'il n'avait absolument pas peur de la voir détaler, ou alors qu'il s'en fichait. La jeune femme poussa un grognement agacé accompagné de jurons. Elle souffla un bon coup, détailla attentivement la charmante pièce où elle se trouvait. Un mobilier très luxueux, un lustre scintillant accroché au plafond et un lit digne de la noblesse entre deux tables de chevet en acajou. Plus une cage dorée qu'une prison, se dit-elle.

La brune réajusta sa longue blouse blanche, toujours si professionnelle, et se mit alors à fouiller chaque tiroir, chaque petit recoin susceptible de cacher quoique ce soit. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait, elle n'était pas surveillée… et aucune arme sous la main. Tout était vide, c'était comme une chambre d'hôtel. Et un peu comme si l'endroit avait été préparé spécialement pour sa venue.

La doctoresse pénétra dans la salle de bain et remarqua la pile de serviettes blanches à côté des lavabos d'un blanc immaculé. Par-dessus, une petite note qu'elle prit d'une main hésitante.

_« Il est trop tôt pour t'enfuir. _

_Sois patiente Ashiya._

_-Chasseur »_

Elle arqua un sourcil inquisiteur et rangea le papier dans une poche de sa blouse. Ce pseudonyme lui était maintenant familier, mais elle n'avait encore jamais vu le visage de celui qui le portait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que c'était ce « Chasseur » qui l'avait amenée ici.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Je vous dis à la prochaine et laissez-moi un petit commentaire (dans le carré juste en bas) si vous avez le temps !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Désolé pour l'attente. Ente les cours et les devoirs je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire :/**

**Elicassidy : Mais j'y peux rien moi :X Elle va très bien Ashiya ! Enfin... ça dépend du contexte. Bref, tu verras bien :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Blind heart, chapitre 8<em>

Elle prit une toute dernière bouchée de la nourriture dans le plateau, et le posa sur la table rectangulaire du petit salon avant de lâcher un faible soupir. La jeune femme bâilla comme un chaton et s'étira de tout son long, n'oubliant pas ses vieilles habitudes lors des journées trop ennuyantes. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres rosées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit comme tous les jours sur une domestique. Elle portait une petite robe de soubrette par-dessus des formes avantageuses. Ses fines mains portaient toutefois d'horribles traces de brûlures et de chaînes, sa jambe était entaillée au niveau du mollet et un épais collier de fer noir serrait sa gorge. La servante prit le plateau-repas et ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la pièce sans un mot. Mais ces femmes ne parlaient jamais, Ashiya l'avait remarqué. Elles lui ramenaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin mais n'osait lui dire un simple mot. Peut-être étaient-elles muettes. La brune haussa les épaules. Même le visage du flamant, Ashiya ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait franchie le seuil de la porte. Son nom lui parvenait de temps à autre par le biais des servantes, tout comme celui de ce fameux « Chasseur », mais elle était toujours et définitivement seule.

La doctoresse sommeilla encore quelques heures avant d'être réveillée par les petits coups à la porte. Une nouvelle domestique pénétra dans la chambre, sans gêne, et s'inclina poliment en face de la jolie brune. Elle dépoussiéra quelques meubles et s'en alla aussitôt. Ashiya posa les poings sur les anches avec une grimace désagréable. La jeune femme s'approcha lentement de la porte et mit la main sur la poignée, hésitante et curieuse pour autant. Un long couloir interminable, de carrelage en losange noir et blanc, s'annonça devant elle. Un faible sourire s'imprima sur son visage tandis qu'elle avançait, toute silencieuse, et consciente du risque qu'elle courait là. La doctoresse sursauta brusquement. Un masque ocre se glissa devant elle, et une main couverte d'un gant noir agrippa son épaule.

-Tu n'as pas à être ici.

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un grand bond. Quelle était cette voix ? Pourquoi semblait-elle déjà la connaître ? Elle fronça les sourcils, soudainement troublée par ce son rauque et masculin. L'homme masqué rabattit sa large capuche sur ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien éclatant et prit le poignet d'Ashiya.

-Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? l'interrogea-t-elle froidement.

-Ne sois pas si impatiente, Doffy viendra te voir.

Malgré les tentatives de persuasion du masqué, elle se débattait contre la prise sur son bras.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu le sauras.

Il traîna derrière lui la doctoresse dans un paquet de couloirs qui semblaient pour cette dernière être tous les mêmes. Enfin, il la fit pénétrer dans une chambre gigantesque, encore plus luxueuse que celle où on l'avait amenée. La grande silhouette vêtue d'une longue cape noire la fit s'asseoir sur un joli canapé couleur crème, très confortable. Ashiya se mit à fusiller du regard le masque miroitant, et sentait bien qu'il faisait la même chose.

-C'est vous le Chasseur n'est-ce pas ? Et le mot dans la salle de bain ? Pourquoi je ne devrais pas m'enfuir ?

Il releva un peu le menton mais conserva le silence. Jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se fassent entendre derrière la porte. Alors qu'une boule d'angoisse sciait la gorge d'Ashiya, le masqué courba son dos et approcha son visage sans réelle forme de son oreille.

-Ce que tu vas vivre là se répètera chaque jour. Ne retiens pas ta peur ou tes larmes, sinon il te poussera à bout.

Les yeux noisette s'agrandirent brusquement. Mais évidemment qu'elle connaissait cette voix ! Elle se leva d'un bond pour le rattraper mais trop tard, il avait ouvert la porte. Tout l'espoir d'Ashiya retomba comme une avalanche sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle vit arriver le flamant. Lui et son maudit sourire. Le masqué attendit de voir passer le géant et s'en alla. Doflamingo fléchit un peu plus ses genoux une fois en face de la petite brune sur le canapé et saisit son menton sans prendre garde au regard meurtrier qui pesait sur lui.

-On dirait que vous vous portez plutôt bien Skynn. Alors, vous mangez ce que mes domestiques vous apportent ?

-Il faut que je sois en forme pour m'échapper, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Le blond éclata de rire et réajusta un peu le tas de plumes roses sur ses épaules. Elle arqua un sourcil méfiant et se leva du canapé.

-Je veux savoir ce que vous trafiquez Doflamingo. Vous traitez tous vos prisonniers aussi bien ou c'est une blague ? Où est Corazon ? Et qui est cet homme au masque ?

-En voilà des questions… soupira le géant.

-Je crois avoir assez attendu !

Une langue pointue humidifia la bouche du flamant, qui sortit la main de sa poche pour la passer dans ses courts cheveux blonds.

-Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de vous répondre Skynn, alors commençons par nous détendre…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à insister, son visage se retrouva comme paralysé. La doctoresse vit ses propres mains lui retirer sa blouse de médecine, la jeter sur le canapé sous le regard satisfait du géant.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Le Ito Ito no Mi est vraiment pratique pour les femmes agaçantes. Vous êtes bien mignonne mais je n'apprécie pas qu'on me tienne tête trop longtemps.

-Arrêtez ça ! cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle regardait, impuissante, ses vêtements tomber au sol un à un.

Le sourire désagréable du flamant s'accentua encore lorsque le corps à moitié nu vint se frotter au sien. Seule chose qu'il ne pouvait empêcher, les larmes qui roulaient le long du visage angélique. Il n'eut qu'à agiter un peu ses doigts et la fine silhouette devenue charmante marionnette se glissa agilement sur le beau lit de draps blancs. Trahison dans les gestes sensuelles de la brune, le désespoir de ses traits et son infinie tristesse.

-Je vous en supplie… arrêtez… sanglota la jeune femme.

-C'est quoi cette réaction ? Ou alors… vous comprenez enfin qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

Le manteau de plumes glissa le long du grand dos et il retira la chemise sur son torse bien bâti.

-Ce n'est pas trop difficile d'être un pantin ?

-Co… Cora… parvint-elle à articuler.

Le sourire du flamant se tordit.

-Il n'existe plus. Vous êtes seule, personne ne peut vous aider. Et je vous conseille de vite oublier mon frère sinon ça risque de m'énerver, ajouta-t-il sur un ton plus menaçant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?!

-Rien… Ou si. Peut-être jouer avec vous quand je m'ennuierais… Mais en tant que marionnette, soyez toujours sage.

Ses mains longilignes caressèrent avec douceur la belle nuque blanche qui s'offrait à ses lèvres. Il couvrit de baisers le cou de la doctoresse. Invisibles mais présents, les fils qui la transformaient en une frêle poupée de porcelaine. Elle continuait de pleurer, elle ne pouvait faire autrement, mais même ses larmes il les embrassait comme si elles lui appartenaient. C'était son œuvre. Les doigts du flamant bougèrent de haut en bas et les fils la coincèrent contre sa chaleur étouffante. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de comparer la douceur qu'avait Corazon, à la cruauté de son frère. A peine si elle arrivait à respirer contre son souffle chaud. Une vague de dégoût monta en elle lorsque ses lèvres vinrent se coller aux siennes. Il s'écarta, l'air visiblement satisfait des capacités de son nouveau jouet.

-Si vous restez aussi sage que maintenant, tout se passera bien et je n'irais pas plus loin que ça. Toutefois, on peut encore trouver un arrangement Skynn… lança-t-il en embrassant une dernière fois la joue encore humide des larmes versées.

La porte claqua derrière le flamant, et la jeune femme éclata en sanglots juste après. Partout sur sa peau, elle sentait les brûlures de ses caresses écœurantes. Et mille fois durant cette torture elle aurait voulu crier le nom de Corazon, mais il l'en empêchait fermement. Elle sécha ses larmes, sans pour autant oublier la rage dans son cœur et ce dégoût profond pour les mains qui avaient osé la toucher. Ashiya courut à la salle de bain et se passa la tête sous l'eau avant de retirer ses sous-vêtements et plonger dans le bain chaud. Elle ne désirait qu'une seule chose, oublier ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Oublier sa profonde solitude, sa vulnérabilité ici.

Oublier que son seul espoir était loin d'elle.

Oublier qu'un monstre la guettait non loin.

0o0o0o0o0

Il déglutit difficilement devant ce triste reflet qu'était le sien. Et ce deuxième œil qu'il lui manquait désormais, que dirait-elle en sachant qu'il l'avait perdu pour lui épargner la souffrance ? Il remit en place le cache noir sur sa paupière droite, puis son masque couleur ocre dans lequel les gens ne voyaient que leur propre visage, pas celui de l'homme derrière. Pas même son oeil. La large capuche noire retomba sur ses cheveux blond vénitien, coiffés vers l'arrière. Un géant de plumes roses apparut dans son dos. Toujours ce sourire déplaisant sur la bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Une sortie à l'extérieur, quelques semaines peut-être. Tu voulais que j'exécute une tâche pour toi Doffy ?

Le flamant haussa les épaules.

-Rien de particulier. Pense juste à revenir avant la fête, je ne voudrais pas que tu manques ça !

-C'est entendu.

Sous son masque, il esquissa un faible sourire invisible au géant et quitta la salle. Dans le couloir coloré tout de noir et blanc, il s'arrêta inconsciemment, quelques secondes, devant la porte où il savait la douleur d'une jeune femme innocente. Il se jura silencieusement de la faire sortir de cet infâme lieu qu'était le repaire de Doflamingo. Le masqué poursuivit le cœur lourd son chemin jusqu'en dehors du bâtiment. C'était une longue route pourtant non tracée qui s'affichait dans son esprit. Il l'entama avec difficulté, sachant pourtant qu'au bout du chemin il ne trouverait toujours pas le bonheur. Bien au contraire, il ne s'en retrouverait que plus blessé qu'il ne t'était déjà.

0o0o0o0o0

Le géant grogna. C'était toujours la même chose !

_« Corazon ! Tu tiens la carte à l'envers ! »_

_« Cora-san, ton instinct il fonctionne pas. »_

_« Tu fais exprès d'être aussi stupide ou c'est comment ? Le nord il est pas au sud ! »_

Et blablabla… Il s'assit en tailleur dans la neige, la mine colérique et les bras croisés sur son torse. Le petit garçon se retourna vers lui, tout aussi en colère.

-Pff… En fait tu veux même pas la retrouver je parie… lança-t-il en le regardant de haut.

Corazon tiqua à cette provoque. Il se redressa d'un bond et souleva le gamin par le col de sa chemise.

-Répète ça pour voir !

-Tu… t'en… fous ! articula l'enfant.

La mâchoire du blond se serrait progressivement, en même temps que son poing. Il lâcha soudainement sa prise soupira d'un air agacé.

-Essaie même pas de m'énerver Law. J'ai dis que je la retrouverais alors je vais le faire !

-Ben voilà…

Contre toute attente, ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux et le géant fit grimper le petit garçon sur ses larges épaules recouvertes par un grand manteau de plumes noires. Law prit les jumelles autour du cou de son aîné et s'en servit pour distinguer les horizons autour d'eux.

-Alors ?

-Y a rien Cora-san. Juste de la neige et de la forêt.

Ils soupirèrent de concert. Mais le petit garçon, après une dernière tentative, eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Je vois quelque chose !

-Sérieux ? C'est quoi ?

-Euh… Un homme je crois…

Le géant arqua un sourcil inquisiteur tandis que l'enfant cherchait à comprendre ce qu'était cette forme sombre qui marchait dans la neige.

-Comment ça « tu crois » ?

-Il n'a pas de visage, constata le petit garçon devant ses jumelles.

-Un fantôme ?! cria Cora en sursautant.

Le gamin manqua de peu la chute mais s'agrippa juste à temps au tas de plumes.

-J'ai jamais dit que c'était un fantôme ! Hé… Attends. Il a disparu !

-Quoi ?!

A peine le géant avait-il crié qu'un éclair noir passa devant eux, déclenchant une légère rafale de neige et vent mélangés, qui les fit quelque peu vaciller. Lorsqu'ils crurent que le nuage blanc avait enfin disparu, c'est cette même forme noire qui les attaqua. Un masque ocre et miroitant se planta soudainement face à Corazon. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir et tomba en plein sur les genoux, tout comme le petit Law qui avait subi le même traitement. Le géant senti la présence de l'ennemi derrière, ainsi que l'arme de métal froid pointé sur sa nuque.

-Cora, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota le petit garçon avec un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'agresseur.

-J'en sais rien… répondit le blond en toute franchise.

Une voix fluide et autoritaire les interrompit.

-Mains en l'air.

Ils s'exécutèrent immédiatement, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre de la part de cet homme au visage entièrement recouvert d'un masque. Fait étrange, on ne voyait même pas ses yeux.

-T'es un agent de Doffy c'est ça ? osa demander le géant.

-En quelque sorte… Et toi tu es Don Quichotte Corazon.

-C'est quoi ton nom ? Je me souviens pas avoir déjà vu un type masqué chez mon frère.

L'inconnu sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis se décider à répondre.

-Le Chasseur.

-Le Cha-quoi ?

-Chasseur, répéta-t-il. C'est normal que tu ne me connaisses pas, je suis… un agent secret disons.

Le blond se mit à rire bêtement, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil curieux au masqué.

-C'est drôle ?

-Doffy n'a pas d'agent secret !

-Tout comme tu n'es pas censé parler. J'ai tort ?

Corazon fit la grimace.

-Admettons… Et tu es là pour nous capturer ou nous tuer ?

-Ni l'un ni l'autre, j'ai besoin de vous.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'agrandirent de surprise, et le géant plissa les paupières d'un air méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de nous ? l'interrogea-t-il.

-J'ai livré une femme à Doffy il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle se nomme Ashiya Skynn.

Le sang de Cora ne fit qu'un tour. Il se dressa sur ses longues jambes et balança son pied en plein dans la poitrine du masqué. La face ocre sembla alors se déformer, virer dans les tons plus foncés de la colère. L'étranger se releva lentement, frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre, et esquiva le prochain coup du géant, mais ne put échapper à la frappe du petit garçon derrière. Le masqué glissa contre la neige froide, jusqu'à ce que son dos percute un des nombreux sapins les entourant.

-Dis-moi où elle est ! lui cria Corazon, en perdant une fois de plus son sang-froid.

L'agent secret leva faiblement son menton vers le ciel.

-Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre… Je ne savais pas qui elle était à ce moment-là, murmura-t-il. Maintenant je regrette.

Le blond saisit brutalement la cape noire.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est ?!

-Aide-moi à la sauver. Je suis prêt à te supplier Don Quichotte, mais aide-moi à la sauver de Doffy avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Corazon s'écarta lentement du masqué. Cette voix désespérée le troublait…

-Tu… Tu connais Ashiya ?

-Oui. J'ai été… non, ça n'a aucune importance. Aujourd'hui j'ai seulement commise une grosse erreur et je veux la réparer à tout prix. Je ne sais pas qui tu es pour elle Don Quichotte, ni pourquoi tu la cherches aussi, mais elle…

Corazon tressaillit.

-Quoi ?

-Lorsque je l'ai emmenée avec moi, jamais elle n'a crié. Elle ne faisait que demander où vous étiez, toi et le gamin.

Il se releva en époussetant la neige logée sous sa cape, puis tendit sa main recouverte d'un sinistre gant noire vers le géant.

-Faisons équipe Don Quichotte.

Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin provocateur. Il serra la main du Chasseur, et la broya presque, volontairement.

-Appelle-moi Corazon.

Le blond pointa du doigt le petit garçon près de sa jambe.

-Et lui là, c'est Law. Pas « gamin » !

-Je connaissais déjà vos noms… rétorqua le masqué d'un ton prétentieux.

La bouche de Cora se tordit.

-Nan mais c'est quoi ton problème ?!

-Moi ? Rien. Toutefois, d'un point de vue totalement neutre, c'est toi qui a un sérieux problème.

Les épaules du blond se détendirent soudainement. Cette façon de parler lui faisait tellement penser à celle d'Ashiya. Tout comme cet humour douteux qui relevait plus de la discrète menace. Le géant récupéra en grommelant les jumelles dans les mains de Law.

-On fait équipe, mais on n'a pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi le… c'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

-Chasseur, juste Chasseur… soupira-t-il de plus belle.

L'homme encapuchonné posa les poings sur les hanches.

-Je sais où est Ashiya et comment la récupérer sans même que Doffy nous repère alors vous avez toutes les raisons de me faire confiance. Et puis, ne suis-je pas votre seule chance ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin derrière son masque.

-Qu'on soit clair ! Si MA Ashiya te connaît pas, je te tue sur-le-champ !

-Héhé… on verra ça.

Alors qu'il ricanait encore, le masqué eut un sursaut en constatant la manière dont Corazon avait parlé de la jeune doctoresse. Mais il s'était juré qu'il n'entendrait la réponse à sa question que de la bouche de cette dernière.

Est-on heureux devant un fantôme ? Le sera-t-elle devant lui ?

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Je vous dis à la prochaine et laissez-moi un petit commentaire (dans le carré juste en bas) si vous avez le temps !**


End file.
